Issei Hyoudou The Iron Pawn
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a billionaire at the age of 17 as the CEO of a weapon company. He invented a super weapon called a Mobile Suit which drawn attention of the supernaturals. After getting killed by his first girlfriend, he was dragged to the supernatural world. What happens next?. Issei X Harem. Non-pervert Issei!. Rated M for drugs, blood, language, limes and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

**Yup, a prologue. Enjoy.**

 **(I own nothing)**

* * *

A genius multi-billionaire at the age of seventeen. Yes,that is what would most people call me.

My name is Issei Hyoudou, i am seventeen and I am the CEO of the company that I opened a year ago, Hyoudou Tech. Well, Hyoudou Tech is a company that develops military technologies from knives to guns to tanks. Originally, I was taken as a designer in a large company when I was just that thirteen year old cheeky little kid.

Yeaah, my mind has no limits when it comes to innovating. It was my uncle's close friend who took me. Excited, I didn't hesitate to join them. During my years of working as a designer, I made many accomplishments and made my manager(Uncle's close friend) and parents proud.

I was paid handsomely each two weeks for a thirteen year old. Also, being friends with adults, i matured quickly and had their same level of thoughts and emotions. So, i'm not that kind of teenage emo kid that gets mad quickly.

It was the New Year and I'm officially sixteen. I opened my own company and I started the company off with a project. I then move to another place from Tokyo. It was quite a nice city, Kuoh City. I then bought a mansion at the coast of Kuoh. The mansion itself cost an arm and a leg but i bought it anyways. The mansion had a nice modern and futuristic style to it, so it was worth it. I called it The Malibu Mansion since then.

However, i don't have any employees in my company. Most of my workers are robotic arms and machines which could not think. Well, i only made the design and the robotic arms and machines will work by themselves but stiiiilllll they can't think.

Found out my problem, i invented an artificial intelligence, J.A.R.V.I.S or **J** ust **A** **R** ather **V** ery **I** ntelligent **S** ystem to help me out with my work. Jarvis is capable of socializing with human beings so, my true friend was a... right? but i got use to it quickly.

My first step to become a successful industrialist. A project that I came up since i was fifteen, a tank. Yes, i took a newly higher level of tank technology than the Russian T90s and Americans Abrams M1. I call it the Hyou-G2. I created a secret material used for the armor layer of the tank, the Gundanium alloy. I can't tell you what there are made of though. The effectiveness, it was a total of ninety nine percent. I used theories of shell and solid attack deflections. My project had gained attentions from most of the governments and higher ups, so there was that news said : A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD CEO, THE FUTURE OF WEAPON DESIGNS

Within three months, the tank had completed and bought by the Russians with the total of twenty units of Hyou-G2 and I became filthy-rich!. My parents were quite proud of me, But i didn't forget my parents sacrifice to raise since I was born so I shared my wealth with them.

But, the wealth that I had, I used it for righteousness, I had donated old folk's house and orphanages. I also volunteered to help out the war victims in the Middle East. I also sponsored them by helping out with the funds to supply them important items.

However, I had a past... A past I could not forget and forgive myself for. It is something that i kept hidden from my parents... even the world... and i feel responsible for it. I am still trying to forget about it but... i could not. I cannot believe that I am the cause of it without the whole world knowing it.

This happened on the middle of May 2015. It was my 16th visit to the middle east and I was excited to see the happy faces of the people that I helped out. I remembered the whole events. I was kidnapped that night when I was asleep. The whole village that night, was burnt and the villagers were killed... Just because of me...

After I was kidnapped, i was brought to a terrorist camp and jailed in a cave system for weeks. The terrorist forced me to build a missile so they can annihilate the counter-terrorist bases. And then, I met this person... His name was John and he is a veteran of the british armies. Him and I were jailed in the same room to build the missile. He was a good man and genius like me though his age had a total difference. His age was 64 years old and I am 16. I also asked how long he had been here and he said...

"I had been here for a year." I was surprised. He must had miss his family so much. His wife, grown up childrens and grandchildrens...

This guy, he always talks about art, poems, famous writers and philosophers. He was an educated person with a PhD from Oxford. He always talked about his entire life to me and teached me moral lessons. There is also something that he always love to do, watching the sunset. He really is a weird person. But, i assured him that we will escape from here and fly to the sunset. He laughed, i don't know why and when I asked, he didn't answered. Oh well...

We secretly build a secret powerful weapon to aid our escape. We call it, the Mobile Suit. A suit of powered armor with high levels of combat abilities. The whole armor itself are made out of scrap metal, paper clips and aluminium cans but the armors were immune to gunshots, we used the theory to deflect bullets from penetrating our armor. The suit also had thrusters each on it's limbs, being it able to fly even the suit doesn't have an aero-dynamic shape.

We build each for our selves. The first Mobile Suits, we call it the Nemo. It was powered by car batteries and could function at least for fourty five minutes before the power runs out. This, was the first super-weapon that mankind ever made, and I had created history, that no one will ever know.

A few weeks days later, John and I made our attempt to escape from the prison. We blew the workshop (our cell) up and triggered the alarm, alerting the whole base. During the escape, we took some rifles from the guard's station and ran to the exit as fast as we could. We eliminated a lot of guards when we made our way to the exit and for the first time, I made my first kill. When I first killed, half of me felt bad, but half of me felt...Joy...why?

We almost made our way to the exit, But damn... a group of terrorist armed with rocket launchers and rifles approaches us and my armor ran out of power and could not run faster then it was before. In my mind, This is it, I'm doomed for good but then, the backpack of the armor opened, John took out the battery from his armor and place it in mine.

"What are you doing?! Run!." He shook his head, but under the helm, i could see him smile. It was angelic.

"No, you go my friend, destiny awaits you in front. I want you to become successful and full your dreams. I am old and i had fullfilled my destiny." He said. I widen my eyes and shouted

"Remember our promise!?, we will escape from here and fly thru the sunset!"

"No, we didn't. I will be meeting my families in the next life. NOW GO!." He said and pushed me. That is why he laughed that day, i felt really dumb.

"JOHN!" I shouted his name as he ran to the group of terrorist.. and blew himself up, killing himself and the terrorists. The cave was crumbling down after the explosion occured. I quickly ran to the mouth of the cave and escaped the collapsion. The cave, had completely collapsed.

I was angry. Seeing my comrade die for me. There are only two sides who must be blamed.

It was me.

And the terrorists.

Filled with hatred and anger, I walked out from the mouth of the cave and faced the whole army.

"FIRE!" They fired at me with assault rifles continuously. However, the shots didn't manage to penetrate the armor and deflects from the layers. I stood there, mighty. As the fire stops, I can see it, the fear in their eyes.

"My turn." I said and extended my arms forward. Under the gauntlets, it spitted out large pillars of flames, burning the camp, burning the terrorists and burning... my hatred... as I watch them screaming from the intense heat of the flames. It continued for thirty seconds and I stopped. Seeing the whole base burnt, I flew away from the camp.

I am lost, I didn't know where to go or where am I. I walked through the desert without the armor. I had buried the armor in the sands, If that kind of weapon falls on the wrong hands, chaos will rain... and the first thing that came through my mind.. is the government.

That is all, the last thing I remembered, was a chopper landing in front of me and i lost my consciousness.

The next day in the hospital, I had been treated and the authority asked me questions. How did I escape?

"I don't remember" I lied. Who the hell would believe in you that you destroyed a terrorist base alone in an armor that was made out of crap.

That is all what they asked. I told them to keep this away from the media and they agreed as I am a VIP . Simple as that. When I got home, the news didn't told about the incident. My parents in Tokyo knew about it, they got worried sick because of it. Well, the people in the Middle East knew about it but the news didn't spread.

I was lucky the news didn't spread through the whole world. The day when I woke up in the hospital, one thing came through my mind.

I want to stop this terrorism once and for all.

In a month, i created a new Mobile Suit with newer technologies. I created, the Beam Saber, Beam Rifle and other new weaponries. And also, the successor of the prototype Nemo

The GM II...

However, It came with a cost. I found out how to create a new power source for the Mobile Suit, the Arc Reactor.

It was a blue electromagnet that I grafted in to my chest. It emits pure energy, giving the Mobile Suit it's power and giving me higher attributes. I don't know why, I gained super-human strength, agility, reflexes, awareness and a sixth sense. I called myself... a Newtype human.

This whole technology, i kept it a secret from the whole world. I invented a memory manipulator device and commanded Jarvis to hack in to the military system to erase my case in the Middle East.

The device was a flash on the GM's forehead that penetrates optic nerves and straight into their brain, disrupting the memory core and fades it. It was to erase any memory that a civillian had about me. What am I a superhero comic? flashing his superpowers? No, this is the real world and it's cruel.

I need to stop this. I need to end this once and for all. That is what I thought and were desperate to do it. I flew out from Japan to the Middle East, and headed towards a small remoted village that had been under the terrorist's control.

I raided the village, killing the terrorists like they were nothing. They deserved it, causing people to suffer is the most unforgivable act. But my first ever kill... what was that again... fun?... Yes.. it is.

As I continue to kill and kill every single terrorists in the villages, I became a maniac. i didn't realize that I had the 'smile' each time I killed.

Is this for righteousness? Or just bad? I didn't think about it, I slaughtered every one of them by slicing them with hot beams.

Then, I erased the memories of the villagers with the device and continue to the next village. What memories that I deleted from them? Well, I only erased their memories about me raiding the village and the GM II.

But, something put me to an end from all this slaughtering. I was in the 6th village after killing all the terrorists in the village, I approached a boy to erase his memories, he looks like an eight year old, When i approached him with the memory erase device,

He looked at me... with fear in his eyes...

Then, it was like an electric zapped through my head, and I just realized, I had took a hundred of lives. When I turned my head to look behind, there it was. It was a mess, corpses and bloods that I caused.

"Wait... how many terrorist i have killed... so many blood ...so many..." I still remembered that I said it, like a maniac.

Is this what John wants? for me to be a war machine? He only had a simple wish from me, to live and fullfil my dreams. Yeah, my dreams, to become a useful human.

Ever since i commit the killing spree, I repaired my mental state slowly... I don't want to be a killing machine ever again. it had been hard, I lock my self in my house for weeks and had dreams about the raid every damn night. I can't believe I did that, I can't believe i became a killer that got away from his crimes and i can't believe I still get to breath until now.

However, I still kept on developing new Mobile Suits just in case. Then, on the television was a news, a mysterious incident: Who Killed Them All?. This issue became huge around the world and they call the killer of the terrorists... The Reaper... I.. was The Reaper, I was scared... How can I even became a killing machine? HOW many lives had I took?

Should I surrender myself to the world? No, they were terrorists! And they deserve to die!, This words kept my mental state stable. I started to drink and smoke like most delinquent adults do since that day. I don't know... I just felt like taking those illegal stuffs to ease my mind.

Until this day, this incident was only known by me and Jarvis. I am not sure though, there could be witnesses there that escaped. Well, I wish whoever the witness was kept my secret too.

It had been a year since the incident and I feel alright now. I could laugh, smile, tell jokes and entertaining myself. I also re-open my company and Hyoudou Tech are now creating anti-terrorism technology.

This is what John wants, for me to live my life. He sacrificed his life just for me and I must not waste his sacrifice. Well, this is it. Hyoudou Issei...

Out*Webcam Off SFX*

"Jarvis, keep the recordings in a safe folder will ya?."

[[Yes sir. I am glad that you are feeling better now.]]]

"Thanks Jarvis... I'm going to the city hall now. Gonna introduce the AR100."

* * *

 **Cool right? a guy told me that I should insert a prologue so I made one. So, does that make it clear? I hope so :v**


	2. Introducing, Issei Hyoudou

Welcom to a new story of mine. My name is WishingForNoErrorsSoHard and i still hope that there are no errors in my life.

Well, this story will be an Issei X Harem. Yes and there will be no main girl as i want Issei have his quality time with every girls in his harem. So the harem is Rias, Koneko,Akeno,Asia,Xenovia,Irina,Ravel,Kuroka and Ophis.

If you guys were questioned about the title, "Iron Pawn", then i guess you guys know what does it means. In this fanfiction, **Issei's hair will be white and his eyes are blue.**

I don't know what to say now but...

Enjoy the story?.

(I don't own High School DXD). (I do not own Iron-man). (I do not own MSG Z and MSG ZZ.)

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, Hyoudou Tech present's you, AR100!." A muscular young teen with spiky white hair and blue eyes announced on a stage. The crowd claps as they watch the presentation screen which shows a newly high tech weaponry.

The young teen is none other than Issei Hyoudou itself. His attire during the presentation consists in a maroon coat, a black neck tie and a shirt under it with brown shoes. He also wears a pair of glasses. Having a career as a weapon industrialist at the age of 17, He receives numerous awards for his tech in weaponry.

Although his age is still 17 and considered very young, he shows a mature yet a funny and charming nature. He is also ridiculously kindhearted and is very generous towards people. He had donated funds to orphanages, old folk's house, and campaigns. For a young teen of a seventeen years old, he had been socializing with the higher ups of people. So, he had less friends as the same age of him.

Having a weapon company of his own, he is the youngest multi billionaire on Earth. he lives in a Malibu mansion **((Tony Stark's mansion))** at the coast of Kuoh. He also earns his car and motorbike license. He owns a lot of sports car and motorbikes in his drive thru garage.

As the presentation ended, Issei gathered his files on the podium. As he was placing the files in a folder, he was greeted by an old men. 2 of them are bodyguards. The man in the middle then spoke to Issei in the Russian language.

"Good Day, ." the man said. He then offered his hand to Issei.

"How do you do, Alexei Viktor." Issei greeted back in Russian and shacked hands with the man.

"I would like to have the tech of yours for our anti-bomb squad, i would like the shipping to be sent to Moscow this Thursday. I'll send the bank check to you this Tuesday.". Said the man with a smile.

"No worries Alexei, I'll ship it right away with an airplane."

"Thank you my friend, it was great to do business with you. Your tech has contributed a lot to our squad, saving our crew's life since we had your technologies."

"It was a pleasure doing so, sir."

"By the way , how old are you?." The man asked. Making Issei raise an eye brow.

"I am 17, sir." Issei stated. The man then smiled

"Why don't you go to a high school, i recommend you to have friends at your age since you only speak with higher ups." The man said with a smile. Issei then put his hands under his chin.

"This is still something that i should consider actually, i quit school when i was 14 just to enter the world of weapon industry." Issei said, scratching his jaw.

"Well, isn't this a good chance for you to have a new social life. With your higher social status, you will easily get along with student's your age."

"I think, i'll take a shot sir." Said Issei and raised his glasses.

"Good.." the man said and looked at his watch.

"Oh look at the time, Well, i will take my leave . My secretary will call you soon. Good Day." The man said and leave with his hands raised up.

"Good Day to you too, Sir." Issei said and took out his smartphone to see the time.

'School... Friends... I think i'll discuss this with Jarvis...' Issei thought and left the stage with his files.

* * *

"Issei..Hyoudou, CEO of a weapon Industry?." The principal asked after looking at his resume. The principal was an old man with white hair and glasses.

"Yes, Hyoudou Tech. I own a large company of weapon innovating and designing in Kuoh for 2 years now." Issei said with full of determination. Lifting up his glasses with a 'the all knowing one' style.

"- A-aren't you going to be busy with your 'work', Hyoudou-san?." The principal asked with a stuttering voice. Shocked by the sudden visit and request by a multi-billionaire youngster.

"No worries, my people got it taken care of. Plus, me and my company had no projects for now, so i won't be that busy." Said Issei while rubbing the back of his hair

"I see, well then Hyoudou-san, you can start your school tomorrow. The box there are your textbooks, locker key and uniform. Please get along with the students and fellow teachers in the school, Hyoudou-san."The principal said with a smile and pointed where the box is. Issei then stood up from the chair and took out an envelop from his coat.

"Here, take this as a donation from me. I see this academy has it's drawbacks. So i kindly want you to have this for the academy." Issei said with a smile.

"N-n-n-n-no, thank you for the generous offer but i can't take such a gift." the principal said with both of his hands raised.

"Who says i will give you that large amount, it's only 1000 Yen in it." Issei said, returning to his stoic expression with a narrowed eyes of annoyance. The principal's skin turned to pale white as his eyes were connected to Issei's cold blue eyes.

"Ohhh..." the principal sweat dropped.

"NAAHH, just kidding. It's in here, please take this offer from me." Issei said with a joking smile and took out another envelop which was thicker. The principal made a bitter smile.

"If you really are that forceful then i should sincerely take it. Thank you very much." The principal said with a full bow. Issei then made a small bow to the principal. He then took the box and went to the door.

"I will be taking my leave then, Good Afternoon, Principal-san." Issei said and left the room. He then went to the exit of the building.

* * *

Outside of the building, Issei passed thru a field to go to the parking lot where his car is. As Issei walked thru the school ground, he heard whisper about him along the way.

"Isn't that the kid that will transfer here?"

"I heard he is the CEO of Hyoudou Tech, i never knew he was this young!..."

"Oh my gosh!, he's so handsome and muscular..."

Issei sighed with forced smile on his face, as he is still new to the school atmosphere. He then looked to the left as he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was a beautiful buxom girl with crimson hair in an old school building. Looking right at him from the window.

'Beautiful...' Issei thought.

As he walked to the parking area, his brows raised as his eyes were greeted by a scene of 5-7 people gathering around his 2016 Lamborghini Huracan, watching the beautiful factory-made beast. He just smiled as he approached the crowd and grab his key to open it's lock. The crowd were shock as the car unlocked and saw the owner of car approaching them.

"Do you mind?." Issei asked with an angelic smile.

The crowd then dismissed while the girls were fan-girling on him. He then entered the car and started it up with a loud roar from the engine, gaining the attention of the students as the sound echoed thru the whole school. The car then slowly drived to the gate of the school and left with full speed. The girls were still fangirling though. Back at the old school building...

"Akeno, do you know who was that guy?." The crimson-haired girl asked as she turned her back to another person in the room.

"Issei Hyoudou, a CEO of a weapon industry. He will be transferring here tomorrow. I admit he looks kinda cute. Ufufufu." A raven-haired girl with a buxom body known as Akeno said.

"I sense mysterious powers coming from him. Tell Koneko-chan to observe him and get his profile and data for me. We need to know if he is our friend or foe. Especially that the fact he is a CEO to a weapon industry."

"Haii, Rias. Ufufufu." Akeno said with her right hand on her lower cheek.

'Interesting indeed...' Rias thought.

* * *

"Jarvis, how's the status for the modifica- OWWW!." Issei yelled out as he was electrocuted by something. Issei was currently laying on a small bed that you will see in a surgery room. Well, in this case no. It is not a surgery room.

At the middle of Issei's chest, there was a some kind of a palm-sized circle object which was glowing blue. In the circle, was an upside down triangle, connected to a cable which leads to a computer.

[[The power core is currently re-adjusting itself for it to stabilize your body.]] A robotic voice said out of nowhere.

"So what is the estimated resuuulltttt! when this process is fini-OOOOHHH!"Issei said as he felt an electrifying sensation on his crotch.

You will experience an upgrade of strength, agility, reflexes and precision in your body by 45 percent sir

"Well that's gooOOOD!, how's the progress with the Mobile Suit going?." Issei said with a bitter smile after receiving electrocutions many times. He then unplugged the cable from the glowy circle on his chest and left the room without a shirt. He walked thru the house as Jarvis explained

[[The suit's armament is complete. Head Mounted MU-86G Vulcan Gun, 2-Tube Grenade Launcher, Grappling Wire, Du. 105 Beam Sabre, XBM-M78A2 Beam Rifle, FXA-03M2 Hyper Mega Launcher and FF-XV-SH-609Z Titanium shield shows no errors or bugs during the test. However, the Waverider form is not ready to be test. The Bio-sensors and sealent launchers are currently in progress.]]Jarvis finished explains. Issei arrived in a circle room. The floor were illuminating and at the middle of the room was a form of a shadowy robot. Issei smiled in satisfaction.

"Soon enough..Heh." Issei smiled and just stared at the form from the room's door.

[[Sir, it will be a powerful weapon enough to obliterate a whole armada FIFTY times. Who are you going to sell it to?.]] Issei let out a small chuckle.

"Myself..." Issei smiled and left. Closing the sliding door with a flick of his finger.

* * *

It was now morning and Issei was dressed in the Kuoh Academy's male uniform. He is currently looking at his reflection on a large mirror in a walk in closet. The uniform consists in a grey blazer, a white shirt, a crimson red neck tie with black stripes and brown shoes.

"How do i look Jarvis?." Issei asked as he made a joking seductive pose.

[[Sexy like always sir]]

"That's more like it, i wonder who designs the uniforms. It looks like a fashion designer designed it." Issei asked as he looked every details of it.

[[A local designer by the name of Venelena Gremory designed it. The female uniform of Kuoh Academy received an award as the best uniform in Japan.]]

"I see..." Issei said and left the walk-in closet. He was walking to the drive thru garage while having a simple breakfast of an energy bar and a glass of water. He also commanded to activate the security systems and locked the doors and windows. He lived alone as his parents were overseas.

As Issei arrived at the garage, he looks at his cars and superbikes one-by-one. There was eight sports cars and three superbikes. There was the 2016 Lamborgini Huracan, 2014 12C McLaren, 2009 Nissan Fairlady, 1957 Nissan Skyline, 2007 Porsche Carrera GT, 2010 Ferrari 418 Italia and the last one which is Issei's favorite, the 2016 Mustang Ford. All lined up in their respective nests. While the bikes are the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R, Ducati 1098S and the Yamaha YZF R1. **((The color of the cars and bikes are your imagination.))**

He then walked to the Mustang. As he entered, he started up the engine with a loud roar.

"I am sooo in love with this beast~." Issei said as he released the handbrake and shifted the gear. He drove the car out of the drive thru garage that was under the mansion. After the car drove out from the garage, the garage door closed itself. Issei let the window of car the car opened as he enjoyed the morning breeze of the ocean.

5 minutes pass by, Issei drove the car thru the town while listening to the song "Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin". As he silently drove the car, he spotted something odd by the street light. It was a short petite white haired girl that reminds him of a cat... cat girl. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy's uniform which Issei thought of asking her to hop in as their destination was the same.

He then stopped in front of the girl and slowly lowered the passenger window. The girl noticed and she kept her stoic expression. Issei then smiled and opened his mouth.

"Wanna hop in?, we're the same student of a school, So i don't mind you coming with me." Issei said. The girl nods and Issei let out a smile of satisfaction. The girl opened the passenger door and entered. Issei then continued to drive after the door closed.

"Issei Hyoudou, yours?." Issei asked as he lowered the volume.

"...Koneko Toujou." The girl simply said emotionless. Issei raised an eyebrow at her attitude. The drive to the school went awkward for Issei but not the girl.

As they arrived, Issei slowly drove the car on the school grounds to the parking area, the crowd of students followed as they were fascinated at the beautiful roaring man-made marvel. Issei parked the car at an empty spot while the crowd of students watch a bit far from him so they won't annoy him. As Issei and Koneko got out from the car, the students, mainly the girls were shock to see them together. Issei heard the annoying whispers but just acted mature.

"OH MY GOSH, THE TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?." A girl yelled while the others are fangirling.

"Well, don't they look cute together..." A male teacher said to another teacher. "I agree, they had the matching white hair...".

"DAMN YOU NEW KID!."

Issei couldn't help but just made a bitter smile hearing the bullshits and just lifted his glasses. It was then he felt a tug at his sleeve. He then looked down to see the girl again.

"Thank you for the ride, Hyoudou-senpai." Koneko said with a small bow.

"Don't mind about it, it was nothing." Issei said with an angelic smile. Koneko then left to her respective class and Issei went to his. As Issei was walking toward the building where his class is, He saw Koneko with ANOTHER beauty. She had a raven colored hair tied in ponytail, she also had a large pair of breast which was too big for her age. Issei only took a quick glance, seeing them walk in the old school building.

'Pretty...' Issei thought. As he entered the building where his class is. Meanwhile in the old school building...

* * *

"You what?!, great job but we do not know who he is and what his motives are. So please ,be careful next time." Rias said with astonishment mix with worry.

"...No, he has no evil motives Rias-buchou." Koneko said with her monotone voice. Rias then exhaled in relief after hearing her statement.

"Well, any information about him?." the crimson haired beauty asked as she lean back to a chair.

"...Lives at Kuoh's east coast, in a Malibu mansion. Good taste in music. Generous and rich..." Koneko said and took out a picture of his mansion then gave it to Rias.

"Good job Koneko-chan, you may dismiss." Rias said and Koneko nods, leaving Rias in the room.

'Weapon Industrialist... Could he be planning on something like a secret project...' Rias thought.

* * *

Issei was told to wait in front of the classroom door by his teacher. He was currently adjusting his neck tie and blazer meanwhile the teacher announced in the classroom.

"You may come in Hyoudou." the teacher called him out. 'it's time..' Issei thought and gulped. He opened the door and walked in. There were whispers when he walked in the classroom. He then introduced him self.

"Greetings everyone, My name is Issei Hyoudou and i am currently a CEO of a weapon industry. You must had heard about me in the news so as you see, i am new to this kind of school atmosphere so please take care of me." Issei said and bowed in front the whole class. The class were shock of Issei's fluent Russian language plus, he had a Russian accent and they didn't know how to greet him.

"Nahhh, i'm just kidding, i speak Japanese language too. Are there any questions before we can start, class?." Asked Issei as he lifted up his glasses.

"Can i ask a question?." a girl with pink glasses asked.

"Yes?, the lovely girl over there." Issei said in a 30 year old person's perspective.

"Was your hair naturally white? or you dyed it?."

"It was naturally white since i was born, it came from my grandfather." Issei said while rubbing his back hair.

"Since when you last went to school?." Another girl asked.

"When i am fourteen, My uncle saw potential in me as a weapon designer so he picked me as a worker to his company. Two years later, i opened my own company and i was successful man since then." Said Issei with full of pride.

"Since you are rich, do you have a harem?!." Two boys asked in unison. One of them were bold and the other wears glasses. Issei blinked in confusion.

"Matsuda, Motohama!, be respective towards our new student!, don't ask such a ques-"

"Actually, i am considering one." Issei said with a joking voice. The students were jaw dropped hearing the statement.

"Thats enough for questions class, Hyoudou-san, you can take your seat over there." the teacher pointed where the table is and Issei nods.

Issei then took his seat next to the window at the further back **((COMMON ANIME CLiCHE AHHAHAHHA)).** He took out the textbook and focused on his studies.

'Its gonna be a loonnng trip.' Issei thought.

* * *

So, hows the first chapter?. About the Mobile Suit... Please refer to the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Move on to chapter 2!. JUST MOVE WITH YOUR FUCKIN' LIFE. ((just kidding, please no hurt me)).


	3. A Face That Belongs In Heaven

Just to inform you guys, Crimson Tears is not abandoned. I will be updating it soon.

Well, actually i was gonna upload chapter 2 immediately after the first, But i was kinda sleepy that time so yea.

To be honest, i almost gave up on this story when the first two reviews gave negative comments. But i kept going as i received PMs that told me to ignore those bad reviews. So, the sudden response, i quickly wrote chapter two.

About the harem, i may add Kunou as well.

In this story, i will add up my own flow plus the original plot. Oh and, please explain me what canon means in this fandom world, i wanna know since i'm still new here.

Enjoy the story.

(I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD, IRON MAN, MSG Z, MSG ZZ)

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned church...

"Issei Hyoudou...Weapon Designer and CEO of a weapon industry... are you sure he had 'it' with him?." A man with a black fedora and trench coat asked. There was a gathering around a table. there were three people gathering around the table.

"I am sure, with the weapon with him, our plans can be ruin." A woman with navy blue hair said.

"So, do we need to kill him?." The man asked back.

"I guess so, he could be a potential threat to us. We cannot let it happen." A woman with black hair and violet eyes said.

"Then it shall be. Raynare, i want you to handle it." Said the woman with navy blue hair.

"Roger that." Said the woman known as Raynare with a seductive voice.

* * *

The bell rang and signed as lunch time. Issei walked out of the classroom after being questioned by the crowd of students in his new class. Issei is currently walking to the cafeteria alone. Along the hallway, he was greeted by teachers and students by calling him "Hyoudou-san", "Hyoudou-senpai" or "Hyoudou-sama" as his rankings were higher than them. Plus the teachers, they greeted and thanked Issei for the donation from him as they were informed by the principal. They even called Issei "Hyoudou-sama" which Issei wasn't comfortable with.

Issei told them to just call him normally as he wants to experience a normal life as an ordinary student. Even though he is a billionaire and a VIP at places, he doesn't act noble and high in front of people. He just acts regularly and mature.

In the cafeteria, Issei heard MORE whispers about him when he got there. Some of the student's stay their distance away from him as they think that mixing with higher ups like Issei would just embarrass them and some asked for his autograph and selfies as they knew who Issei was.

Issei ordered a beef and vegetable bento for 350 Yen after politely rejected the offer of the students to cut their lines. Issei found a place to sit at the far corner of the cafeteria which was a table with 4 chairs. He then sat there and having his time alone. Issei was chatting with Jarvis while he was having his meal, Issei created a software and installed it into Jarvis's CPU that allows Jarvis to use the social media app. in the chat are...

 _Jarvis: How's the first day of school sir?_

 _Issei Stuck: Quite well.. i , for god sake!, the teachers R calling me with the title 'Sama' n 'San'!_

 _Jarvis: But sir, isn't that a good thing? the teachers respect you and you respect them as well._

 _Issei Stuck: Jarvis, it's just weird alright?, I just want to live a normal life as an ordinary high school student._

 _Jarvis: Looks like the world of career is something that you cannot escape sir. I see that you will always carry the title 'CEO' in your name._

Issei's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Jarvis mentioned his title, he didn't like to act noble and high. He was liked by his rivals in the industry. He always displayed a good nature in front of people. When people needs help, he was the first to lend a hand to them and tried to solve their problems and dilemma, But sadly, he never had a good history with females at his original workplace before he opened his own company. He was rejected many times when he asked a woman on a date or try to start a relationship with them. Now that Issei is rich, the females at his recent workplace felt regression to see the young boy is now a multi billionaire. They also asked Issei if he want's them as his girlfriend but Issei rejected them. He trained him self to see that if a woman loves him due to his wealth or no. So Issei never felt how is it like to have a close relationship.

It was then, three people was approaching him. Issei noticed and quickly he dismissed Jarvis.

 _Issei Stuck: Gotta go Jarvis, hostiles approaching, 1 o'clock._

 _Jarvis: Sir, what are the coordinate?  
_

 _Issei Stuck: IM NOT ASKING YOU TO SEND OUT A TOMAHAWK MISSILE DAMMIT._

Issei quickly put his smartphone under his blazer. As Issei lifted up his head, he saw three pair of beauties. Which is the short white haired girl, the raven haired girl and the buxom crimson haired girl that he met earlier. All with their meal trays. Issei gulped and cleared his throat.

"Ohh, is this your usual place? I am sorry, i'll move to another tableeeee-...Umppfhh." Issei said and got up until the white haired girl that was sitting next to him forced him to stay put. "...Sit." the girl simply said. Issei made a bitter smile and nods. Meanwhile, the other two had already took their seats in front of Issei.

"It's fine, we don't mind you sitting at our place. In fact, we wanted to talk with you." The girl with crimson hair said.

"Me...?" Issei asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, my name is Rias Gremory. Third year student of this school. Pleasure to meet you." The girl known as Rias Gremory said.

"Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you. Ufufufu." The girl with the raven hair and buxom body said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all." Issei said and lifted up his spectacles. Then, he felt a tug from his sleeve. He then turned his head to the white haired girl known as Koneko.

"...Koneko Toujou. Nice to meet you again..." the girl said and drank a box of milk.

"Nice to meet you too..." Issei said and ate his meal. The four then started to have a long chat between them. Issei tells the history about him and his career to them. They had a good chat and shared laughter while the other students watched them with jealousy. Especially the males.

* * *

Issei was now walking thru the school grounds from the cafeteria. He got him self new friends which is Rias, Akeno and Koneko. They also exchange their numbers secretly so the male student's who were eavesdropping would not hear them.

Issei was observing the school grounds and buildings to spot drawbacks of the school as he wanted to improve the school facility.. He was also enjoying the fresh air and tried to adapt to the new surroundings. Issei was walking in a hallway that leads to the gym from the class building until he heard some obnoxious yells.

""KYAAAA, HYOUDOU-SAN!."". Then, a group of girls ran to him. There were like seven to ten girls which looks like first year students. Issei stands still as he was shock to see the stampede, running straight at him. Issei was surrounded by girls who was asking his autograph and picture. Issei made a bitter smile and can't react by the sudden attack. Then, two blondes guy approached them.

"Students, please dismiss." a guy said. He was tall and had a handsome face, he had a messy hair. The other one was also tall and had a handsome face, he had a mole under his left eye . The girls and Issei changed turned their heads to where the voice came from. The girls suddenly jumped in excitement as they saw who was it. All the girls agreed and left after they gave Issei a good bye. Issei then exhaled in relief as he was in one piece.

"Those girls are sure uncontrollable when it comes to handsome guys..." The blonde guy with messy hair spoke.

"They sure do." The other one said. he then approached Issei. Issei put on his smile and spoke out.

"Fewhh, thanks for saving me. I seriously don't know how to handle those kind of crowds." Issei said.

"Hehh, no worries. Sometimes you gotta reject them politely and just walk away." The one with messy hair said while he made his way to Issei. he then continued and offered his hand to Issei.

"Saji Genshirou, nice to meet you. I am the secretary of the Student Council." Saji said. Issei then took his hand and shook hands with him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Saji-san." Issei said while handshaking with Saji.

"Ahh please, just call me Saji."

"Well then Saji." Issei said with a smile. Then, the other guy spoke out when Issei turned his head to him.

"Greetings, my name is Kiba Yuuto. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kiba said. Issei then shook hands with him

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yuuto." Issei said. The three then started to talk to each other. Issei tells them about him and his history. Issei and the two blondes get along really quick just by having the same opinions. The three spent the whole lunch time by talking at an open field. Issei was just sharing laughters with them, but as he stared the new building, He saw two to three figures watching him. Issei brushed off the thoughts after he was snapped out from his head after Saji called out his name countless times.

* * *

The first day of school went great for Issei. After school ended, He went to a restaurant to have dinner so he could skip dinner at his house. It was already dark when Issei finished his meal at the restaurant, He was walking to his car when suddenly he was approached by a girl with black hair and violet eyes. Her age was in between fifteen to sixteen. She wore a beige jacket with a letter P badge. She wore a black undershirt, a red bow tie and and a green skirt with black stripes. Her OPPAI was quite medium in size but it was round. She was quite delectable in Issei's eyes. Issei noticed her and he greeted while putting on his smile.

"Good evening, how can i help you?" Issei asked and put on his signature smile. The girl wiggled her body and played with her fingers.

"Uumm-umm, Issei Hyoudou right?... I-i have been watching you in the restaurant for a long time now..." The girl said shyly. Issei nods and spoke.

"Ohh, Is the restaurant belongs to your family?, well I must say, it is a good restaurant. Especially the espresso cause it expresso my feelings when i drink it." Issei said jokingly and chuckled, Even the joke was not funny. the girl then asks.

"M-my name is Yuuma Amano, will you go out on a date with me?!." The girl confessed shyly. Issei blinked a few times and thought about it.

'If she really wants it then i don't mind though. Plus, it will be a good experience to me and i can finally start a new relationship...' Issei thought. He then looked at Yuuma and smiled.

"Alright, how about this Saturday?. I'll wait you at here." Issei said.

"R-r-r-r really?." The girl asked with a blush.

"Mhmm." Issei said while he gave a thumbs up.

"Yayyyy!, Okay Ise-kun!." the girl said cheerly. She then hugged Issei's arm and buried it into her Grand Canyons. Issei blushed madly by her sudden act. They both exchange numbers and went to their respective schools. A certain blonde boy was watching them, hiding. Yuuma didn't noticed it but Issei did. He saw Kiba in the bushes of a garden.

'What do they want from me?...' Issei thought.

'Must tell this to Buchou...' the boy thought and left the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile in the old school building...

"Looks like they made their move already...".Rias said with her hands on her hips.

"Ufufu. Yes Buchou, It seems like they are going to do 'it'." Akeno said with her smiley face and her right hand under her lower cheek.

"We cannot let him got killed. Tell Koneko to observe their date. I'll command my familiar to pass a flier to him."

"But Rias-Buchou, shouldn't we just warn him about her?." A blonde haired guy asked from the corner of the room. It was Kiba Yuuto that Issei met earlier.

"We can't, if we stop their plans and kill them, our act could start war and that is something that we don't want it to happen." Rias said and look out the window again.

"I will take him as my servant, be prepared if this plan will go wrong." Said Rias. the two just nodded and left the room.

'I will save you, don't worry Ise...'

=Line break=

The next Sunday, Issei was waiting in front of the restaurant that he promised to wait. He was waiting for Yuuma to show up. His attire consists in a Lumberjack style buttoned shirt with beige jeans. He noticed that someone was approaching him. It was a lady with bat like hair and a costume.

"Please take one." The lady gave Issei a piece of paper. He then look at the paper which had a weird symbol in the middle.

"...We can grant your wish..." Issei muttered as he read the sentence beside the circle.

"Hey Ise-kun!." Yuuma ran to Issei. Issei noticed and he greeted her. He then folds the paper and slit it in his pocket.

"Oh, hey Yuuma-chan, ready to go?." Issei asked. Yuuma nods repeatly like an innocent girl. Then, the two went on their destination of their date.

The two went to the movies, aquarium and restaurant, Which Issei paid for of course. Yuuma acted like an innocent girl while Issei kept his mature appearance. The date went well even though the two just met. Issei felt lively then before and for the first time, he felt like he is special to a person. Unknown to Yuuma, somebody was watching them both all day, a well known white haired girl. Issei noticed it but he just kept quiet.

'This is weird...it couldn't be a coincidence...'

* * *

It is late in the evening now and the sun is setting, giving a magnificent view of the orange sky to the town. Issei and Yuuma are walking together at a park, there were no people there so it is just the both of them. As the two silently walk together, Issei opened his mouth.

"It's been a great day you know?." Said Issei with a smile. Yuuma nods and speaks

"You're right, even if we both just knew each other, Who knew we're this close." Yuuma said childishly. Issei just Mhm. It was then they reached nearby a fountain. Yuuma took her steps faster then Issei and stopped right infront of him. She then smille

"Hey Ise-kun, before we end our date here, would you do a favor for me?." Yuuma asked with a smile while her bangs covered her eyes.

"What is it you need? I would gladly do it..." Issei said with a smile but he was interuppted by something suspicious.

"Would you-..."

"GET DOWN!." Issei rushed to Yuuma and covered her. There was a light past thru them. Luckily, it didn't hit both of them.

"What the hell was that?." Issei muttered as he got up and lifted up Yuuma. It was then they heard a gruff voice. A man with a black trench coat and a black fedora appeared infront of them. Issei told Yuuma to stay behind him.

"Oh my, i missed but this time, it will surely not." The man said and forms what it looks like a spear... light spear? in his hand.

"If you are going to hurt her, you have to pass thru me." Issei said with killing intent towards the man. Issei's middle chest then glowed a circle of blue but it was fade as it was covered by his shirt.

"Tchh, a virgin one. How pathetic and funny. Stay still and pray to god as i will end your life here and now. Please, close your eyes." The man said and aims his light spear to Issei.

"Yuuma, don't worry, cause i will protect yo-GUHAAA!." Issei's sentence was cut off when a spear of light thrusted from his back, stabbing his heart but not the middle chest. The man earlier just grinned.

"Yu-yuuma?..." Issei questioned as he knelt on the ground. He then saw Yuuma standing in front of him, with a large smirk on her face.

"My name is not Yuuma, but Raynare for your information." Yuuma said no longer with her cute innocent voice. Her clothes were now torn and changed into a new one, it was cloth that exposed most of her body. Her OPPAI and height alsow grew. Her face turns into the more sadistic one. Then, a pair of black feathery wings appeared from her back, shocking Issei.

"Yuuma... Why?..." Issei asked as he coughed blood. Raynare just laughed evily.

"We had to kill you because you had something that might threaten our faction. Besides that, thank you for the date, it was aawwwfuly boring and it was fun playing with a nerd like you. Hahahahaah~." Raynare said with her sadictic voice. Issei then made a small smile.

"...I see, so I must die huhh?. Yuuma..., before I pass to the other realm... may i ask you something?..." Issei said with a small chuckle.

"I suppose yes, but make it quick." Raynare said with an annoyed tone.

"You stabbed me ...and... i am going to die right now, does it means our relationship is over?" Issei said and laid on the ground. Raynare blinked repeatedly and spoke out.

"Of course we are. We both didn't even agree that we are lovers. Sheesh, what a weirdo. Come on Dohnaseek, our job is done here." Raynare said and flapped her wings as so as Dohnaseek. They both flew and vanish thru a magic circle. Issei just laid there, blood flowing from his chest. As he was on the verge of death, he muttered to himself.

"Hehh, who would even accept a date from... a person you just met..., im so stupid...".

"Well, at least i get to see a pair of real boobs before i die... Haha..." Issei chuckled. Then, he noticed that there was a paper in his pocket. He then opened the fold and looked at the paper. It had a weird symbol in the middle and below the circle says "We can grant your wish."

"Oh this... Hehh, if this is real, i wish... i won't taste the same thing again... i wish i won't repeat the same act again... i wish...i can hide it all... i wish... i can live and find true... love...". Issei said as he pants.

"Goodbye everyone, goodbye Jarvis..." Issei breath out his last. He died with a tear of blood in his left eye though he had a small smile on his face. If people look at his face right now, they will think that he surely belongs to Heaven as he had done good deeds when he was alive. The circle at his chest dimmed out. The paper that he hold flew away from him. Then, the weird circle in the middle of the paper glowed red. Suddenly, a certain person appeared from the circle.

* * *

{Sunday}

It was morning now, Issei was asleep in his room... with another person. Issei's room was luxurious. The shape of the room was circle and it had a glass pane window that gave the view of the ocean and ships from the room. The floor were made out of wood and the walls are colored white, giving a futuristic look to it. The bed were in the middle of the room. While Issei lived there alone, the bed was big. Big enough for ten people to sleep in.

Issei's eyes fluttered as the sun's ray hit his eyes. He then muttered.

"Damn you Apex for this annoying sunlight... Wait, why my eyes are not blurry...why am i alive... why there is no hole in my chest, the core is safe and... why am i...naked... " Issei questioned when he noticed lil' Issei was bare. He then remembered what happened to him last night.

 _"Yuuma, don't worry, cause i will protect yo-GUHAAA!."_ Issei cringed at the image. He felt heart broken at how Yuuma betrayed him. But now, he was full of questions about Yuuma's appearance last night and how did he got here.

He then heard a soft snore coming from his side. He then slowly turned his head around to see there was another person with him. Well, the person was covered with white blanket and just by seeing the shape of the body, it was a girl.

"Jarvis... In the name of God-OWWWWW." Issei was cut off from completing his sentence when a headache striked him. "What the hell..." Issei mutters as he rubbed his head.

"Jarvis, whos in here with me?." Issei asked while looking at the person. He noticed the crimson red hair and he came up with a thought. 'It... couldn't be...' He thought.

[[I think you should see by your self sir.]]

Issei then pulled the blanket to look see an awesome view of a young naked lady. It was Rias Gremory!, naked! no anything at all!. Issei was shocked and stumbled from the bed and made a noise which woke her up.

"Ara, it's morning already..." Said Rias and rubbed her eyes. Issei then got up while covering his ehem D with a blanket. His eyes were welcomed by a beautiful view of a naked girl. She wasn't even trying to cover herself up.

"R-rias-senpai?! W-w-w-w-why the heck are you here?! And why are you naked!? please, put some clothes on!." Issei said while covering his eyes. Rias giggled as she watch the flustered boy in front of her.

"So i could heal you silly~." Rias got up from the bed and dressed herself up. Issei uncovered his eyes and exhaled.

"Fewwh that's better. Jarvis, remind me to delete the recording of the security camera in this room." Issei said got dressed up to after took some clothes under the bed which had a shelf under it. Issei only wore a pair of trunks while his chest are bare, revealing his power core.

[[Yes sir]]

"Being a gentleman aren't you? Ise?." Rias asked while approached Issei.

"Hehe, that's what men supposed to do right?...". Issei made a goofy smile. Issei then put on a serious voice and spoke.

"What happened last night to me? DId you know what happened?." Issei asked and remembered the flashbacks regarding last night.

"it will be a long story... and it is about the supernatural world... Plus, i want to know about the thing you got here." Rias said while poked Issei's power core.

"Supernaturals?... Well then, lets go to the kitchen to talk about this..." Issei said and lead her to the kitchen. Rias nods and followed him.

=Line break=

They were now in the kitchen. Along the way from Issei's room to the kitchen. It had a breakfast bar, Rias awed as Issei's house was super luxurious and futuristic. Rias was sitting on a chair beside a breakfast bar while Issei was preparing breakfast. After the toasts were cooked and coffees were done brewing, Issei prepared it and served it to Rias. He also prepared breakfast for him too. Issei then asked before he bit a toast.

"Well, could you explain about what happened about last night?, i remembered that i was dying after Yuuma... killed me..." Issei said with sadness in his voice.

"Before that, i will explain to you. Do you believe in the supernatural?." Rias asked with a smile.

"Im not so sure. I studied a bit about occult stuff but i am not sure abooouuuuu-..." Issei stopped talking as he saw a pair of bat wings appeared from Rias's back. He jawdropped as he saw a creature said to be just a fiction, exists right in front of his eyes. "You-yo-yo-youu..." Issei said, stuttering.

"Shhh, devils are not evil like they say in books, we are just a faction of species like humans, thats all." Rias said with a smile and ate the toast.

"So does that means, Yokais, Vampires, Angels, Kitsunes, Devils-..."

"They all exist Ise." Rias said. Issei then asked.

"So, what happened to me last night? I remembered that i was dying and i died. My heart were stabbed by Yuuma..."

"She was a fallen angel."Rias said and drinked the coffee.

"Fallen angel?..." Issei asked.

"They killed you because they think you were a threat to them. That fallen angel that you dated yesterday deceived you."

"How could her..."Issei mutters and stared down. Rias frowned as she knew what exactly happened. Issei then continued...

"Then, why am i still alive?..." Issei asked as he placed his palm on the core.

"I reincarnated you." Rias said with a wink. Giving Issei a chill to his spine.

"You what?." Issei confusingly asked. The two already finished their meals.

"Thank you for the meal Ise. Now, lets go to school, the others are already there. It will be easier if i explain about it there and, you should also explain that to us." Rias got up and pointed her thumb to Issei's chest.

"Hermmm, alright...alright. I'll get ready first. You can go downstairs, the garage is right down there." Issei said while pointing to a spiraling stairs. Rias nods and Issei got up. Both of them then walked to their point.

In the drive thru garage, Rias was leaning back at Issei's Kawasaki. Issei then showed up from the stairs, his attire consists in a leather jacket and a blue jeans. Issei noticed Rias and he spoke up.

"Ready to go?." Issei asked, walking to the Ferrari. It was then Rias spoke up.

"I want to ride this if you don't mind." Rias said while pointing to the Kawasaki. Issei raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, too bad, i don't have another helmet. Plus, you need a jacket." Issei said.

"Who says i don't?." Rias said with a smile. Then, she put both of her hands forward and a magic circle appeared on her hands. Then, a pink jacket and matching helmet appeared on her hands after the circle vanished. Issei was awed and walked to her after he grabbed his helmet from a workbench.

"You... must teach me how to do that!." Issei said with excitement. Rias giggled and spoke.

"Sure, it's not impossible since you are a devil too." Rias said while putting on her jacket.

"Wait, i'm a what?!." Issei asked shockingly.

"Come on!, lets go." Rias said with excitement and put on her helmet. Issei made a bitter smile and sighed as he hopped on the bike and starting it up after he put on his silver helmet.

"You ma'am, are an expert on dodging questions." Issei said with a bitter smile while Rias just giggled and hopped on the bike. As Rias were behind Issei, she hugged his belly and Issei felt her soft jugs pressing on him. He just blushed madly and shook the lewd thoughts of her from his head. He then shifted the gear of the bike and accelerated slowly to the exit of the garage.

As Issei accelerates the bike out from his estate, Rias awed as she enjoyed the beautiful view of the ocean and the port nearby. Issei just smiled at her reaction of the view that he everyday enjoyed, He loved to share his wealth with other people as he was selfless and generous.

* * *

Issei and Rias is currently walking in a corridor inside the old school building. As they both walked, they arrived in front of a door.

"Alright Ise, Let's go in. They're waiting for us." Rias said and opened the door. Issei was sweating heavily as he was prepared for the worst to appear. He then entered the room only to be shocked to see the people that he knew. The room's window were closed and only the candles that gave light to the room but Issei knew it was them. The people that he just met and became friends with, And also..., the people that had been watching him all along.

'Nooo... it couldn't be...' Issei thought. His questions were answered. As he process his mind to know what had happened and what is happening, he puts the answers together. He now knows who is responsible for this.

"Ara ara, Rias, was it fun to ride him?. Ufufufu." a voice said with a sadistic tone. Issei turned his head to the direction of the voice, he then saw Akeno with her smiley face. Rias blushed at how Akeno said it lecherously. Issei's face then turned into the

"A-a-akeno!, don't say it so differently!." Rias yelled at Akeno with a blush.

"Ufufufu. I'm just saying." Akeno said with a giggle. Rias sighed and spoke out while the others, Koneko and Kiba gathered around her while facing Issei.

"Okay, we are here to celebrate our newest member, please welcome, Issei Hyoudou!." Rias announced. Issei was in his poker face with his eyes half closed.

"Oh where are my manners. Ise, we are all actually devils. and you are now-..."

"One of them?..." Issei asked. His expression turned emotionless. Rias smiled at how sharp Issei's intelligence were.

"Correct, i had to reincarnate you at the cost of your humanity. You are now a devil under my command as Pawn worth of 8 pieces. But are you upset that the fact you loss your humanity Ise?." Rias frowned with sadness in her tone. Issei then replied.

"No i am not upset. I am grateful that you are willing to bring me back to life." Issei said with a small smile.

"I am glad tha-..." Rias said. Issei's expression turned into sadness.

"But.." Issei said. The group were alerted when Issei spoke out. Issei then continued.

"But why didn't you stop her?." Issei said, emotionless. His eyes were covered by his bangs and he staring down.

"What do you-..." Rias said until she was cut off by Issei.

"DON'T THINK I'M A FOOL RIAS-SENPAI!, I KNEW THAT YOU GUYS WERE WATCHING ME THE WHOLE TIME WHEN YUUMA ASKED ME ON THE DATE, WHEN I GO OUT WITH HER!. YOU GUYS LEFT ME FOR DEAD SINCE THE BEGINNING. WHEN YUUMA BETRAYED ME, I NEVER FELT SO HEART BROKEN. I DIED AND THEN YOU APPEARED TO REINCARNATE ME, DO-do you know, how death and betrayal feels like?..." Issei fell to his knees and started to tear up. The group watch Issei with sadness and guilt. Issei then continued...

"It feels like my heart was shattered to pieces..." Issei finished. He just let out his tears and kept wiping them.

"Ise..." Rias approach him and tried to place her hands on his shoulder, Issei then slapped it off.

"Even the nices person had their limits Rias-senpai..." Issei said and got up. As he got up, he wiped his tears and spoke.

"I-im sorry for my immature behavior, i'll go take a walk first. I'll meet you guys later." Issei said to the group and walked to the door. He then turned to the group before he leaves the room.

"And again, I'm sorry." Issei said and he bowed. Then, he quickly sprinted out from the building. The group remained silent. Akeno then opened her mouth.

"What have we done..." Akeno said. Rias nods and spoke out.

"If we were given the information that the fallen angels are rogues, we could stop them from killing Ise..."

"...Poor Ise-senpai..." Koneko said sadly while staring down.

"We must fix this, Lets apologize to him tomorrow alright?." Rias said. the three nods in unison. Rias then told them that they can go home. The three left the club room by a portal meanwhile Rias was the only one in the room. She then sat on her chair at the desk. She was silently starring down as she remembered Issei's face when he died while having a tear of blood in his eyes while he had a smile.

'I'm so sorry Ise...' She then started to tear up as she was pity towards the boy that had his feelings hurt so badly.

* * *

Issei was currently on his bike, speeding across the highway. He still had tears in his eyes though.

'Just... why...' Issei thought.

Hows chapter 2?, pretty dark huhh...

don't forget to read, review and follow. And please, no flames allowed in the reviews.


	4. A New Friend

Yo

 _"Hmmm, why is this guy suddenly so active with updating chapters right now?..."._ This must be the question that some of you people asked right?. Well, major exam is close but school gave us a one week holiday that is, so there is nothing else i could do than this four stuff now. Studying **(REALLY HARD, REALLY REALLYY HARD** ), eating, sleeping and lastly writing fanfictions. Yeeaa thats right. Before the major exam, i will be taking the second trial exam which has the similar difficulty to the major one so yeaaa, life is crappy.

To begin with, Kunou is in the H.A.R.E.M Yayyyyy :D. Well, the harem will have his time with Ise and each of the girls will be focused with him but i want Koneko to be his first so yeaa, Issei X Koneko is my fav pairing. Yeeaaa, you guys can call me a Loli-con. Irina and Issei will meet up but not as childhood friends but in a different relationship.

And also, i will add OVAs and Omakes in this fanfic if possible, just to lighten up the story. This story will follow the canon e.g:( Peace Treaty, Kokabiel attack and Issei's death) but i will add up my own twist and add my own events, so yeaa.

BIGGEST QUESTION, a LEMON part. I'm ok with the lime butttttttt, the lemon is quite too much for me. WELL YA KNOW, I'm totally religious and if tried to make that part, it's like He is looking down at me. If im going to insert a lemon part then i'll find a partner to help me or you guys can volunteer in the reviews!.

so enjoy the story.

(I own nothing.)

* * *

{Monday}

Issei is currently walking down the streets of the city area. He skipped school as his mental state was still unstable. He had his heart really broken as his first date, first girlfriend, was a trauma to him. And the devils that he thought as a friend didn't come to save him when he was in deep trouble. But, he didn't blame them, he thinks it was his fault for being naive plus, they reincarnated him and brought him back to life. However, Issei still needs his time to adjust him self with the supernatural world introduced to him recently and he still tried to accept the fact that he is a devil now.

He was wearing a black red buttoned shirt, but the sleeves tho, it was showing almost all of his arms. He also wore black jeans. He was still wearing his glasses even though he could see better now with the devil bonuses. It helps him think better and it was a habit that he could not get rid of, It feels weird to him that he doesn't feel anything on the bridge of his nose.

Issei was just walking thru the city, passing stores as he walked while starring down. He had an enhanced senses due to his power core so he didn't collide with any people. As he walked along the roads, there was a zebra cross ahead of Issei.

But what shocked him was there was girl wearing a nun outfit and bringing a luggage, crossing the road while there was a car speeding right towards her, Issei was sure that the driver wasn't paying attention as she was texting, WHO THE FUCK TEXTS WHILE DRIVING?! Issei thought.

Issei quickly sprinted after he was sure that the driver wasn't aware that she was speeding, Due to his enhanced reflexes and agility, he ran to the girl after jumping from a barrier that separates the road and the walkway. This also gained the attention of the people after seeing Issei's sudden rush. As the car was only a few meters from the girl, Issei quickly yelled while he rushed to her with amazing speed.

"GET DOWN!." Issei yelled out and jumped, grabbing the girl with him and pushed her out from the danger zone. The speeding car almost hit them both. Suddenly, Issei remembered a vision of the incident that night... at the park.

 _"GET DOWN!."_

 _"Yumma, Don't worry, cause i will protect yo-GUHAAA!."_

'No...' Issei thought.

Back at the real world, Issei was on the ground, laying while the girl was on him. Due to Issei's reflex, he manage to turn his body and let him the one to hit the ground while the girl used him as a pillow for safety. The car that almost crashed the girl stopped and people rushed to the scene to see if both of them were alright. The girl was panting heavily while her head was on Issei's chest. Issei then spoke out.

"Miss?, are you okay?." Issei asked. The blonde girl raised up her body and sat. The girl's face were covered by the nun outfit's hood at first but as the wind blows, her hood flied off from her head and revealed her face. Her face was an innocent gorgeous beauty with blonde hair. Obviously, she was a foreigner. She had her heart skip a beat when she saw Issei's masculine handsome face. Issei knew that this position was rather inappropriate so he spoke out with a logic excuse.

"Erhhh,ehrr Miss, you're kinda heavy.." Issei said. The girl then gasped and moved away.

"Ohh, I'm sorry!, i didn't notice!." the girl said. Issei then stood up so as the girl. Issei then brush off the dirt from his shirt. He then turns his head to the girl, issei caught her staring at his muscly arm. Issei then smiled and opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?, are you hurt?." Issei asked. He opened his hood as he asked.

"Y-yes!, thank you for saving my life, Mister!." the girl said with a blush on her face.

""HEY YOUNG GUY!.""

Then, they both heard claps and cheers coming from all directions. Issei turned his head to look where the voice came from, A LOT of people were praising Issei for his heroic act. Issei was blushing and rubbed the back of his head, don't know how to react to it. A group of crowd approached them to see if they were okay.

* * *

A few minutes after the incident pass, the people were now with their own business but still they were praising and calling Issei a hero. The driver manage to escape though. Issei and the girl are now at the walkway. Issei was being questioned by a police and a reporter as he was the first to witness the car speeding towards the girl. As Issei's question and answer session ended, the police praised him and so as the reporter. They both then walk away and left them both after they said they're thanks to Issei. Issei then turned his head to the girl who was holding her safe luggage. She then spoke.

"U-umm, thank you for saving my life mister, i didn't look carefully before i crossed the road." The girl said. Issei put on his angelic smile and spoke.

"No worries, next time be more aware okay? It's not really your fault tho, i saw the driver was texting while she was driving." Issei said and continued.

"So, what brings you to Kuoh?."

"Oh, i flew from Europe and i was transferred here to a church but i'm lost and i don't know where the church is..." The girl said , starring down.

"I know where the church is, i can bring you there." Issei said without hesitant. The girl then tilt her head up and smiled cheerily.

"Really?."

"Sure, why not?." Issei said.

"Thank you so much mister!, My name is Asia Argento, it was a pleasure to meet you!." The girl known as Asia introduced herself. Issei was hesitant at first to be friends with her but, he sensed pureness of heart from her as she was a nun.

"Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you. Can i call you Asia?." Issei asked.

"Yes!. Please lead the way, Issei-san." Asia said with her hands at her back. It was then they both heard a grumble... No, grumbles?. The two then blushed.

""Oops, It was me."" They both said in unison. The two then giggled. Issei then asks.

"Asia?, before you go to the church, do you have still had time to spend?." Issei asked. Asia then spoke out.

"Uumm, i suppose yes. my flight was a bit early and i am expected to arrive here by night..."

"Thats good then!, want to come have lunch with me?." Issei asked. Asia smiled and spoke out.

"T-thank you Issei-san!, this must be the lord's gift for me to meet you." Asia said, making Issei's head goes nuts as she mentioned god but he managed to hid it from her. Issei then spoke.

"T-that's good Asia. Well then, let's go. I know a good place to have lunch." Issei said and lead Asia. He was being a gentleman as he carried Asia's luggage to the place where Issei is bringing her to.

* * *

Issei and Asia was now sitting at a table spot next to the window in a burger restaurant, which is IN a mall. Issei ordered a huge multi-layered burger, fries and i mean FRIES, alot of it and a bottle of Coca-Cola, maybe this got him so buff. While Asia ordered... technically Issei ordered it because she didn't know how to do an order... a fish burger, fries and a strawberry soda. Issei was the one who paid for all of it obviously. Issei got up to get some sauce, why burger restaurants don't include sauce in the set anyway?. As Issei cameback to the table spot with sauces in his hands, he spotted Asia was staring at the burger with awkwardness. Issei smiled and asks

"What's wrong Asia?." Issei asked. Asia made an awkward smile and asks.

"Errmm, I know this is a silly question but, how do i eat this?." Asked Asia. Issei shook his head and spoke up as he sat down.

"No, it's not silly at all since you do lived an ordinary life in the church. Watch." Issei said and grabbed the burger. He then demonstrates how to eat a burger to Asia. After Issei took a huge bite from the humongous burger, Asia had her eyes sparkling as she watches Issei eat a burger.

"So that is how to eat a burger, I understand!." Asia said with eyes full of glitters. Asia then took a bit as well.

"Hnn, it's delicious Issei-san!." Asia said after gulping it. Issei was making an awkward smile and he spoke out.

"Errhhh, Asia, can you speak a bit lower, the people around us... you know..." Issei said while his eyes were closed. Asia twitched her neck and she had a floating question mark on her head. She then looked around to see that the people who were sitting around them both were giggling, smiling and made an awkward smile as well. Asia then turned pale with her eyes turned into a dot.

"S-sorry Issei-san..." Asia whispers and took a drink. Issei then sighed with an awkward smile.

"It's ok Asia, i'm sure that they understand." Issei said and continued to eat his burger after he drank his beverage as well. His head then snapped out of something.

"Hey Asia,"

"H-haii?."

"Do you had any friends here? I was worried that you might be in trouble without anybody's help." Issei asked. Asia made a small smile and answers.

"You see, i don't have any friends." Asia said. Issei was shocked when he heard the statement. Asia then continues.

"Actually, i have been alone since i lived in the church. The priests and nuns took good care of me. I was grateful of them but they rarely cared for me." Asia said. Issei's eye widened as Asia continued.

"The nuns and priest kept me in the church since i was little. So i don't have any true friends." Asia said. Issei thought deep as they continue to eat their meals. They were silent the whole time. But as Issei thought deeply, he saw Asia's pure heart as she was a nun and her teachings by god made her innocent and pure hearted. Issei then thought of a plan after he took a glance of the lining stores in the mall.

=line=

The two were walking out of the burger restaurant after finishing their meals. Issei and Asia were walking out of the restaurant side by side. The both then stopped and Asia turned her head to Issei and asks.

"Thank you for the meal Issei-san, shall we go to the church now?." Asia asks. Issei then took out his phone and looked at the time, it was 11 o'clock and 34 minutes. He then smiled and look at Asia.

"You still have time right Asia?." Issei asked. Asia blinked and nods.

"Well, why don't we go places? I can show you alot of fun places and stores." Issei asked.

"B-but you have done so much for-" Asia said shyly.

"Oh come on!, lets go. Don't worry about me, you just came to Kuoh, Why don't you have fun first?." Issei said and carried her luggage. Asia put on her smile after seeing the rather forceful generous man.

"I can't reject such offer then, thank you, Issei-san." Asia said. Issei nods and opened his mouth.

"Well then,lets go!." Issei said and they both took off to places.

The two went to arcades, movies and also shopping. Asia is the most happy of course as she never experienced going to the mall. Issei was glad that Asia had her time, He just loves to share his wealth to people, He felt lonely with his super-rich life as his friends were only business men back then. So, he found out a way to overcome the loneliness by donating orphanages and old folk's houses. He also sponsored the charity for the people in Gaza and the countries in the middle east that were facing war-crisis. He even went there to strongly fight against the act of zionism and terrorism, politically and with sincereness.

During their shopping, Asia shyly rejected the offer from Issei to buy her stuff. But, as Issei was a forceful and generous person, Asia could not help from rejecting as Issei says "It's fine, don't worry about me.". Issei bought her stuffs like... Well, what should girls have right? Smartphone, dresses, books then all those beauty care stuff and...lingeries WHICH Asia went into the lingerie store by herself.

* * *

The duo were now walking thru the park. Issei were carrying two shopping bags and Asia's luggage. It was 5 PM now, They really had fun in the mall especially Asia. She was grateful of Issei being really kind to her. Asia then spoke out.

"Thank you so much Issei-san, I don't know how to say my thanks to you." Asia said with a smile. Issei shook his head and smiled.

"No, you don't need to Asia. I felt really good to be able to help you." Issei said without showing any lies in the tone.

"You are so nice and kind Issei-san, this must be the gift from Lord to send you out to meet me. Oh Lord." Asia said and clasp her hands. Issei then felt a really terrible pain in his head and tripped. Asia was shocked to see Issei on the ground.

"A-AH-AHHH, Are you alright Issei-san?." Asia asked as Issei got up, He had a scrape on his arm.

"Haahhh, i always tripped over nothing. Funny right?, Ohh, luckily the bags are fine." Issei said as he brushed off the dirt from his shirt and picked up the bag.

"I-issei-san, your arm!, Sit, let me take care of it." Asia said after she spot a bench nearby. Issei then placed the shopping bags on the bench and sat.

As Asia sat beside of Issei, she then placed her hands above Issei's injured forearm. Then, green light appeared from Asia's palms that emitted from her rings. Issei widened his eye as he was shocked to see the light healed his injuries quickly. 'Another supernaturals... What on Earth is happening to me since i enrolled in school...'. Issei gestured his head to Asia who was done 'healing' Issei's wound. Before Issei could speak a word, Asia spoke out first.

"It's a sacred gear." Asia said, smiling while staring down.

"Sacr-ed... Gear?..." Issei confusingly asked.

"Do you believe in the supernatural Issei-san?."

"Yes... In fact i am involved in it." Issei said. Asia smiled and spoke out.

"What a coincidence!, Looks like you and I know about supernaturals. Lord, thank you for setting my fate to meet Issei-san." Asia said and prayed. Issei felt a headache to his head but he managed to hid it... Really well...

"Question, what's a sacred gear anyway?, I never heard of it." Issei said while pointing out her rings.

"A Sacred Gear is a gift from god to humans. it gives special power to the wielder. Luckily you know about the supernatural Issei-san, Most people would get freak out or wouldn't believe in it." Asia said with a smile and continued.

"Ise-san? Do you want to know why am i transferred here? Why do i have this sacred gear?." Issei nods.

Asia inhaled and started to tell about her past.

"When i was a baby, i was abandoned by my real parents. I was abandoned in front of the church of a small town in Europe. The nuns their took me up and took great care of me. When i was nine years old, An injured kitten came in to the church, I pray as hard as i could so god could spare it, When i did, something miracle happen. I was given a Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing and healed the kitten. Because of my power, i was then sent into a bigger church. People all over the world would come to see me to get healed by my power. I felt really happy that i was able to help people." Asia said with a tear in her eye.

"Then, i came across someone who was injured. I was able to heal him but... He was a Devil and managed to escape from the Exorcists. I was labeled a witch and... a heretic. I had no friends since then i had to move here. But i dreamed about something..." Asia said before continuing.

"i dreamt that i will have alot of friends here. I have always wanted to hang out, talk and go shopping with friends. When the church banished me, I always think that this is god's trial to me. I believe that in reward of succeeding this trial, God will give me alot of friends. I wanted to do things with them like buying flowers and books, Also spend time with them." Asia said with a tone full of excitement. Issei didn't once interrupt her while she talked about it all. He then smiled and opened his mouth.

"Silly Asia, don't you think i'm a friend?." Issei said and knelt in front of Asia. Asia made a confused look at Issei. Issei then continued.

"We went lunch together, we went shopping and i bought stuff for you, we had fun in the arcade and movies, Plus, i saved your life. Aren't we already friends? Asia, forget about your painful past in the church, You and i are friends now. I am your first friend, God had gave you your reward, a friend and soon, you will have more friends, I'll introduce you to them then, you will make friends. I promise Asia, i'll become your friend." Issei said and took her hands and clasped them together. Asia blushed and opened her mouth.

"T-thank you Ise-san, Even we just met, You're so nice to me. Remember to always visit me in the church alright, Ise-san?."

"Hm, I will always visit you Asia. You can also come to my house anytime, My house is just at the coast and i will be your friend. If you had problems or dilemmas, just talk to me, I will always lend you a hand Asia." Issei finished. He then stood up and and grabbed the bags before gesturing his head to Asia.

"Shall we go now?, the church is up ahead." Issei said and offered his hand to Asia. Asia nods and took his hand. They were walking while holding hands. Asia had a smile written on her face because she just made a friend. She then snapped out of her thoughts and asks.

"Uhmm, Ise-san. How did you got to know the supernatural world? You said that you were involved in it..." Asia asked as they continued to walk while holding hands.

"Well, i'm-..." He was cut off when figure appeared in front of them. Asia and Issei stopped their movements. Issei was the one who were shocked as he knew who was it.

"My my, Asia-chan, Are you done having fun with your new boyfriend?." The figure said. Issei widens his eyes to see the figure. It was none other than Yuuma Amano. She then smirked after seeing who the guy was.

"So, you're alive and a lowly-class Devil now i see. Asia, lets go now!, don't waste time with that filthy devil!." Raynare said while she was hovering using her wings. Asia was shocked while Issei remained silent.

"Ise-san, is that.. true?." Asia said and motioned her head to Issei. Issei then backed up a bit and showed his Devil wings. Raynare smirked while Asia was shocked. Issei then made a small smile and opened his mouth.

"I'm a Devil Asia, now that you know i'm a Devil, you must hate me right?." Issei said. Asia shook her head and spoke out.

"No, I don't hate you even you're a Devil Ise-san! I believed that Devils are kind like humans too! I never hold a grudge towards them! So please don't think i hate you Ise-san!."

"Asia..." Issei said. He then gestured his head to Raynare. His eyes were full of sadness but the anger and hatred were a bit fade.

"HUHH!, How pathetic. Asia! If you don't want your friend here to get hurt, Come with me!." Raynare yells and forms a light spear in her hand.

"I'm sorry Ise-san..." Asia said and she walk towards Raynare with her luggage.

"Asia!, Don't!." Issei said. Then, a light spear penetrates his thigh, Asia who was in Raynare's embrace yells out.

"ISE-SAN!." Asia yelled as she struggled to escape from Raynare. Raynare then casts a sleeping spell to Asia by closing Asia's eyes with her palm. Raynare smirks as she watch Issei who was in pain.

"Ohh, did you brought her to a date? It must be reeaaalllyyyy boring~, Like you did to me that day." Raynare said as she smirks.

"Y-yuuma-..." Issei said as he was on the ground, bearing the pain that he got from the light spear that was burning his thigh.

"Don't call me that, I don't want a pathetic guy like you calling my name."

"Do you feel any regretion when you were gonna kill me? Don't you enjoyed our date together?."

"Yeaahhh, FUN TIME BY DECEIVING YOU AHAHHAHA!." Raynare laughed. Issei's face saddened by hearing the truth.

"It was really fun deceiving you on that day, You were soooo naive around girls. Its even fun killing you after the date, your face was really pathetic when you tried to 'protect' me, Hehh. I guess you are just what girls use to masturbate, AHHAHAHA." Raynare evilly said and laughed. Issei's face turned from the sad one to the furious as he stared down. He was filled with rage that someone played with his feelings.

"Why am i wasting my time with you?~, I shall get going then. This nun here will be joining our special ritual, If you want to save her then come to the church tonight!, There will be someone inviting you~. Ciao~." Raynare said and disappeared by teleporting thru a magic circle. Issei was still on the ground but he managed to put out the light spear.

He was staring down with his eyes were covered by his bangs. He then took out his phone and dialled before making a call.

[[Sir?, Your orders]]

"Send me the FXA-05D G-Defenser with a medical kit to grid square 667 980. And also the RGM-86R GM III immediately." **((Please refer to Gundam Wikia. The anime Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta and Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta. Oh and, i'm a fan of Mobile Suits and i collect Gunplas. Hehe...))**

[[But Sir?, what are you going to do with the Mobile Suit?, I thought you were done wit-..]]

"Send it right now Jarvis. Enable visual camouflage to both of them. Equip the GM III with 15 Tube missile shoulder pods, 2.5 MW Beam Rifle and dual beam sabers. I don't really want to annihilate the whole area."

[[What are you going to do Sir?]]. Jarvis asked. There was a bit moment of silence before Issei answered.

"I'm going to save my friend." Issei said as he stared the church uphill.

[[Right away sir, the drone and the Mobile Suit will reach in eight minutes and fifty seconds under visual and radar camouflage.]]

"Thanks..., Jarvis." Issei finished as he ended the call. He was still on the ground after being hit by the spear.

'You forced me to do this Yuuma... I got no choice now...' Issei thought.

* * *

Oh look~, A cliffhanger~. Well am i just evil~. Looks like Issei is going to call out the big guns. WOOOOOOOO!.

well, holy clean shit, that WAS exhausting but by looking at the reviews and those favs and follows, it's like coals for me to burn up the laziness in my head sooooo, i quickly write the next chapter right away.


	5. Hostage Rescue

Yo

I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS HAD FIGURED IT OUT THAT THE MOBILE SUITS ARE HUMAN-SIZED. NOT THE LARGE ONES. LOL

Possibilities for the newer Gundam series in this fanfic is a yes. But since there will be Mobile suits from the Zeta and Double Zeta series, The other Mobile Suits from the other series will come out late. But, don't worry because i planned on continuing this fanfic till the 21th volume. And this fanfic, i will give you guys many suprises!.

YESSSS I KNOW-I KNOW, the 05D G-Defenser is only meant for the Gundam Mk-II which would create an RX-178 + FXA-05D Super Gundam that made it's important role in the Gryp's conflict in the anime. But, WHO CARES?, this is fanfic~. Well, let's just say that the G-Defenser is drone sized and Jarvis pilots it. Well, regarding the WaveRider form that some of you guys are questioning, lets just say Issei jumps and prones in mid air and then the mobile suit automatically changes into it while Issei's limbs are totally fine as so as his head. XD

And Kunou in the harem, i thought you guys realized this but when i meant Kunou is in the harem, she is not a 11 years old like in the light novel but she will be a first year student along with Koneko and Ravel.

Ohh and LordXSesshomaru PM'd me :D. He said that he had a plan for an Iron Man fic but i was the one who come up with it first soo yeaa. LOL Sorry~ Sess XD. Oh and damn you too Senpai XD

Enjoy.

(I own nothing from **Anaheim Electronics** and High School DXD)

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

[[Jarvis speaking]]

[[[Issei speaking in his mobile suit]]]

* * *

 _"Send me the FXA-05D G-Defenser with a medical kit to grid square 667 980. And also the RGM-86R GM III immediately."_

* * *

 _'You forced me to do this Yuuma... I got no choice now...'_

* * *

Issei was on the ground, hiding behind a tree and bushes as he doesn't want people to see him with that kind of injury, though he only shows a little bit sign of pain.

'Beautiful...' Issei thought as he stares the sunset. Then, a flashback came cross his mind.

 _"JOHNN!"_

 _"Remember our promise!?, we will escape from here and fly thru the sunset!"_

Issei cursed him self as he remembered those memories. It was then he heard a sound, it was a sound of jets approaching him. He then look up to the sky to see two visible objects flying right at him. There was a human-like robot hovering and a blue drone-sized jet with small wings and fins with a long barrel at it's left side. Issei stood up with a support of a stick and walk towards an open field in front of him. His injured wound on the thigh was wrapped with Issei's torn shirt.

As he walks to the open field, the human like robot and the drone were about to land. The robot was one of Issei's Mobile Suit, the GM III. The GM III was carrying a beam rifle at it's back. On the shoulders, there were missile launchers and a backpack with thrusters and two beam sabers mounted on it. The drone was Issei's G-Defenser. It had a long beam rifle attached to it's right wing. There were two small wings at the back along with the thrusters and fins on top of it. The G-Defenser was carrying a medical kit on top of it's flat body.

As the Mobile-Suit and G-Defenser lands, the GM III operates itself and took the medical kit from the G-Defenser and walks its way to Issei. Issei then opened his mouth

"Jarvis... You better make it quick, this pain is... AHHH!." Issei spoke as he fell on the ground. The GM III runs to Issei with the medical kit in hand.

[[Positive, class: Penetrating Trauma. However, it missed the bone. Projectile: Unknown. Was it the light spear sir?]] the GM III spoke with Jarvis's voice. The GM then tear off the cloth that was covering Issei's injured thigh. Issei just nods.

[[Sir, it will be a smart act to go to the nearest hospital facility now. This-...]]

"We don't have time Jarvis, just clean it with an antiseptic and staple it. I will do the full treatment later, hurry!."

[[Right away sir.]] Jarvis said as the GM III knelt down. It then took out a bottle of antiseptic and pours it on the injury. Issei screams in pain as the liquid pours on the open wound. Then Jarvis wipes off the wound with a cotton at both sides where the light spear penetrates. The GM III then rummages the medical kit and takes out a white colored staple gun that looks like it was meant for medical purposes.

[[Are you ready sir?]] Issei nods as he clenched his teeth when Jarvis squeezed the wound, closing the gap of the hole. Getting the green light, Jarvis sealed the wound by applying shots to it. Issei yells in pain every time Jarvis shot the wound at both sides. The wound is now sealed and Issei got up with the help of Jarvis.

[[Sir, are you sure you are going to do this?]]

"Come on Jarvis, i want you to control the G-Defenser and secure the perimeter of the area." Issei said as he turned his back from the Mobile Suit and and spread his arms.

"Do it Jarvis." Issei said as he closed his eyes. He made a bitter smile as he is preparing for something.

[[As you say sir.]] Jarvis said.

The body parts of the Mobile Suit ejects and disconnects from each other but each of the limbs and body parts splits into a few pieces. The split body parts, forearms, upper and lower legs, head, front body, back and the foot began to launchs itself to Issei. The body parts of the Mobile Suit began to connects to Issei's body and limbs. The arms of the Mobile Suit attached to Issei's arm and the other body parts began to connect to Issei one-by-one. As all of the body parts have connected to Issei, the face part was the only one left.

"The face..." Issei's eyes opened and his right eye shined. Issei extended his armored arm quickly in front of his face and caught a projectile that was going to Issei's face, It was the face part of the Mobile Suit. Issei chuckled and opened his mouth.

"Not the face." Issei said as he placed it on it's respective area. His body was now clad in the Mobile Suit. The face part which covers Issei's eye of the Mobile Suit is glowing with bright blue.

"Jarvis, status?."

[[All weapons are functioning. 37 percent on thrusters efficiency at low wind speeds. The G-Defenser is equipped with a mini gun, 3.6MW Long beam rifle and fourteen tube medium explosive missile.]]

"Good, did you received my message?."

[[Yes sir]]

"The enemy base is the church uphill. Remember, our mission objective is a hostage rescuing. Eliminate every hostiles quietly and use stealth, i'm sure that it works with supernatural beings too. Plus, we don't know what capabilities that those crows have..." Issei said.

[[Affirmative. Stealth mode will be activated. Any sound will be suppressed. the Mobile Suit and G-Defenser will activate it's visual stealth.]]

"Copy that. Let's begin the operation."

[[Sir, are you really going to do this? you're memories about Hassan-...]]

"That's the last i will hear from you Jarvis!, the past is the past! We will not have this conversation ever again!." Issei said and groans. He then activated the thrusters and flies. The G-Defenser begins to follow Issei's lead.

'Just wait Asia, I will not let my friend dies again...'

* * *

"LOOK!, There is a movement behind the tree!." a blonde girl with messy hair yells and points out a tree.

"Probably the wind Mitelt. I know that your brain is going crazy with this watching stuff." a woman with blue-navy hair said.

"Mmmfff, this kind of duty is boring! Why do we always get to this!." Mitelt said as she stomps her feet.

"Split up. Mitelt, you go to the south. Kalawarner, you go to the west. I'll go to the east. I sense something suspicious around, report immediately if you two found something odd." the man with a black fedora and black trenchcoat said and the group splits up and went to their positions. Unknown to them, a certain figure watchs them up from the air.

'Perfect...' the figure said and vanished.

=line break=

At the south side of the church, Mitelt was standing while surrounded by trees and bushes. She was currently muttering to herself while twirling some sort of... a Light Spear?.

"Stupid Raynare... if i will ever get my hands on her because of giving me this duty..." Mitelt muttered quietly. Then, a sound of bushes rustling could be heard, Mitelt quickly turns her head to the bushes.

"Who was that?!, Show yourself!." Mitelt yelled and positions herself in a battle stance. It was then, a rubber ball rolls out from the bushes. Mitelt aims her spear as the ball continues to roll to her and stops as it collides with her leg

"Hmhh, just a ball..." Mitelt said as loweres her spear and kicks the ball softly. Then, the rubber ball turned it's form to a metallic ball. There is a sentence on the ball says **"Go Home, You're Drunk** ". Then, the ball releases a pink gas that spreads quickly.

"What the!-.." Mitelt was cut off when she fell unconscious after she sniffed the gas. The ball stopped releasing the gas and the fog of gas cleared out. Then, a robotic figure came out of the tree lines quietly. It was Issei in the GM III Mobile Suit.

"Well that was quick, looks like it effects them too." Issei said as he watch Mitelt snoring softly. He then place her against a tree while his face part was opened and reveals his face and white bangs.

[[She is full of openings sir]] Jarvis said to Issei via the communication device.

"FUCK YOU JARVIS" Issei said as he emphasis every of his cuss words to Jarvis. He then closed the face part and turns invisible, seriously? How does he do that?.

* * *

At the far east, the blue haired lady known as Kalawarner was polishing her nails. She looks lazy to even do her duty.

"What is taking Raynare so long..." Kalawarner said. Then, she sensed something in the woods front of her. Kalawarner forms a light spear in her right hand and threw it at the direction of the sound. After the light spear flew in to the forest with speed, there was no reaction or sound.

"Maybe my imagination...Hmph." Kalawarner said as she rubs her forehead. Then, a deep robotic voice speaks out behind her.

[[[Maybe it's not]]]. a voice said and Kalawarner quickly turns her head to the voice.

[[[Goodnight miss.]]] The voice said and punched Kalawarner RIGHT in the face, knocking her out. It was Issei in his Mobile Suit that punched her.

"Ahh and Jarvis, don't even think of saying 'that'." Issei said with his face part opened while dragging Kalawarner's body to where Mitelt is.

[[Yes sir]]

"Its time to make some noise, get ready to blow up our cover."

* * *

At the east side of the church, where the path from the abandoned church and the town is, Dohnaseek was currently leaning against a tree, guarding the area while smoking a cigarette. He was completely unaware that something was approaching him.

PIUWW PIUWW PIUWW

"GAAA!, what the hell was that!?" Dohnaseek yelled. He was covering his injured shoulder that was hit by one of the shots. He then gestured his head where the shots came from, which is the muddy path. It was Issei in his Mobile Suit, approaching Dohnaseek with a beam saber in his hand and a beam rifle which was aiming Dohnaseek.

[[Sir, thirty hostiles are moving to your way. Our cover is useless.]]

[[[Roger that, i'll handle this crow here, you take care of them, I allow the permission to fire.]]] Issei said.

[[As you command]] Jarvis said. The G-Defenser was flying in circles, surrounding the group of thirty men that came out from the church.

Issei then pulled the trigger and shot multiple of beam-like ammunition as he approached Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek could not react quickly and just received those lethal shots.

"GRRRGH!, What kind of weapon is this?! I'll come back for you later you bitchy-Devil!." Dohnaseek said as revealed his wings and takes off.

[[[You're not going anywhere!.]]] Issei shouted. From his waist, he shot out a harpoon gun that had a spear tip. As the harpoon flies to Dohnaseek, the spear hits Dohnaseek's leg and the tip that fully penetrates his leg expanded, making it unable to come off. Dohnaseek screams in pain as Issei drags the crow to him with the harpoon. The harpoon drags Dohnaseek with speed on the air.

Issei then threw a punch to Dohnaseek's solar plexus, cutting his air supply. Dohnaseek is now on the ground, screaming in pain. Issei was standing over the man, he then revealed his face to him.

"Remember me?." Issei asked.

"YOUUU!" Dohnaseek said and forms a light spear in each of his hands.

"Wrong answer..." Issei said as he stabbed Dohnaseek's chest with the Beam Saber and kills him. Issei made a satisfied grin but he covered his mouth quickly.

'No..no...nononononono' Issei thought and shakes his head violently. After a few seconds of just staring down, he had his consciousness back and walks to the church far up ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile with the G-Defenser...

[[[Roger that, i'll handle this crow here, you take care of them, I allow the permission to fire.]]] Issei said.

[[As you command]] Jarvis said. The G-Defenser was flying in circles, surrounding the group of thirty men that came out from the church. The men in hooded cloaks had a light sword in their hand. WIth amazing speed, The G-Defenser flies down and triggered the minigun and the long beam-rifle, spraying ammos of deadly rounds to the group of swordsmen.

"What in the hell was that?!."a man said as he ducked.

"I don't know ma-GAAHHH!." The man said and shot in the head.

"UP THERE!." A man with his hood down said and pointed up, referring the G-Defenser that was flying down. the group of thirty men is now seventeen. All of them duck once again as the G-Defenser approaches them with speed and flies up suddenly.

As the G-Defenser flies up, it made a u-turn and flies down to the group. The men with swords begin to scramble from the area, trying to avoid another attack.

[[No escape]] Jarvis said. Under the G-Defenser, 4 missiles pop out and launches itself to the area. The missile then made contact to the ground and explodes, killing all of the swordsmen. As the ashes clears from the area, Issei walks out from the dust and heading towards the church. He had a beam saber in his left hand.

[[[Good work Jarvis, secure the perimeter. If 'they' come here, don't engage them.]]] Issei said .

[[Affirmative, stealth will be activated. Currently flying from rally point grid square 708 660 to rally point grid square 712 661 at height of 2311 feet from sea level.]] Jarvis noted.

[[[Roger that, i will proceed to phase B.]]] Issei said. He then slashes the door many times with the saber with amazing speed. the door and wall which was made out of wood leaves traces of ember as the hot beams made contact.

Issei then kicks the door, only to be greeted with a horrifying view. Under the helmet, Issei's eyes went wide as he look at the far end of the church, Asia was hanging on a cross, lifeless. Raynare was standing in front of Asia, with a smirk on her face and on her palm, was a floating green aura and their were two rings in it. There were also MORE men with light swords, there were like twenty of them.

[[[WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER RAYNARE?!]]] Issei shouted. His emotions began to grow furious. He was raging as he sees the poor innocent girl was killed.

"Ohh this, i just extracted her Sacred Gear which killed her. This girl's Twilight Healing, ohh i can finally have Azazel-sama's praising with this. This girl's life is so sad and pathetic~, i had to end it kindly. You had the chance to save her but it is all too late~. Plus, it was so fun playing with your feelings, especially when you tried to protect me~, Ahahahahahha!. So now,Kill him!~." Raynare said. The exorcists charges towards Issei who was staring down. Then, man jumps to Issei in attempt to slash him.

"Die!" The man said and tried to slash down Issei. His attempt to slash Issei failed as his wrist was grabbed by Issei. The men watch in horror as they witness Issei's rage. The man that tried to slash Issei was struggling to let go.

[[[You made... the wrong... choice]]] Issei as he breaks the mans wrist and kicks his head, splattering his brain and skull all over the floor.

"C-charge!"The exorcist made their battle stance and runs towards Issei. Issei is filled with rage and killing intent, he then grabs another beam saber, equipping himself with dual sabers.

As the exorcist charges, Issei dashed to them, slashing the exorcist with grace as he spins, ducks and jumps over them. The exorcists couldn't even touch him!, Issei was on a killing spree as he kills every each of the exorcist by cutting their limbs and slashing their chest and throat. The killing spree went for like twenty seconds. Issei was standing in front of the crosse where Asia and Raynare is. Raynare was watching Issei in fear. Issei then placed beam saber back in the backpack.

"N-no! Get away from me! don't get close!" Raynare said as she forms two light spears in each of her hands. She then throws the spear to Issei. Sadly for Raynare, Issei backhanded the spears with ease. As Issei approaches the terrified Raynare, Raynare was preparing to flee but only to be pulled back by Issei.

[[[YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!]]] Issei said as he pulls Raynare from her wings and send a brutal punch to her face, sending her slamming to the wall. As Issei approaches, Raynare looks at him with fear. Issei draws out his saber as he approaches. He was standing in front of Raynare and he raises his saber, ready to cut off Raynare's neck. He then opened the face part of the Mobile Suit, revealing his face.

"You played with my feelings Raynare... but i still loved you... Now, you killed Asia who is my friend. She is just an innocent kind girl, which is why i can't forgive you. Any last wo-..." Issei was cut off from his words when Raynare, turned in to Yuuma.

"Please Ise-kun! Please spare me! I swear i won't ever come back again!" Yuuma said as she begged her life. Issei then gripped the saber tighter and clenched his teeth. He had tears flowing from his eyes.

"G-good bye my love." Issei said as he swings the saber in a flash.

...

Issei was carrying Asia out of the church, As he exited, the O.R.C group were shocked to see Issei in his Mobile Suit while carrying a girl with him.

"I-ise? did you cause this?!." Rias asked in astonishment. The others were shock too as they see Issei, clad in a white-cyan armor with his weapons.

"Rias-senpai... please give me a moment..." Issei said as he was shocked to see them there. Issei then passed thru them and walked towards a bench.

Issei laid Asia on the bench at the side of the path. Issei placed the rings in her hands and placed them on her chest. Issei had tears falling from his eyes as he watch Asia's face, pure, innocent. Why did she had to die in such miserable way?

"Twilight Healing?...!" Rias said as she saw the rings. Then, they were shocked to see Issei suddenly screaming.

"Why... why! Hey god! she believed in you so much! Why does she deserve this!? HEY! DO YOU HEAR ME!?. SHE WAS INNOCENT, KIND AND HAS NO BAD THOUGHTS! IS THIS WHAT YOU GIVE TO YOUR BELIEVERS!." Issei yelled out to the air. It was then, rain falls. The rain was continuely fall at the place, it matches Issei's emotions and declaration right now.

"Ise-senpai..." Koneko muttered.

He walked to the church in his Mobile Suit. Issei was in front of the church, He stance his arm and the missile launchers on his shoulders opened up, revealing the missiles in it.

[[[Jarvis, the church. Destroy it.]]]

[[As you please]]. The G-Defenser flies to the church with speed, creating a deafening sound that shocks the group.

"Ise-kun!? What was that!?." Kiba shouted as he closed his ears.

Issei then fires the missiles at the church, as so as the G-Defenser. As the missiles were air born, it flies straight to the church and as it made contact, It blew up the church in instant, their were no crumbles that falls or anything. Just, completely annihilated.

Back at the O.R.C group, they were all amazed with Issei's powers and combat technology. As Issei walks back to the group with his face revealed, he faces with Rias and opened his mouth.

"Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Kiba-kun, Koneko-kun, i'll forgive you guys for what have you done. But i understand if it was for better good." Issei said.

"No Ise, it's all our fault for making you depressed. We're all sorry." Rias said as they all made a small bow to Issei.

"Please, give this girl a proper burial. Her name is Asia Argento, i just met her yet, she was so innocent and kind, I made friends with her after i saved her from an accident. I'll go home first, i will explain to you guys tomorrow at school." Issei said and bowed. He then walked to an open area a bit far from them, He then activates the thrusters and takes off, leaving only a trail of smoke.

Rias made a small frown, she hates to see Issei sad this much. She then gestured her head to Asia who was resting in peace, and took out a Bishop piece from her pocket.

"There's no need for burial Ise, if this person means a lot to you, then i shall do it..." Rias muttered and places the Bishop piece on her.

* * *

Issei is now in his home. He got out from the shower with clothes on and a towel on his head. He still had tears in his eyes due to what happened. He then went in to the kitchen and opened the huge ass fridge and took out three bottles of expensive wines.

"Jarvis, what people always do when they're sad?." Issei said as carried the liquors in his arms and closed the fridge with his feet, He then walks to a storage room. in the storage room, Issei took a wooden small box that looks expensive from the shelf and walks out from the room.

[[Drink until they fall sleep sir, and also smoke cigars]] Jarvis noted.

"Good..." Issei walks to his living room. The living room was circle and their were glass pane window that shows the amazing view of the waves as it was currently raining. Their was also a huge flat screen tv and white modern couches with a glass table in the middle of the couches. Issei then placed the liquors and the box on the table, Then, he sat on the single person couch that was facing the ocean. He gestured his head to the door, there were Asia's shopping items that Issei and her bought today. He then sighed and turned his head to the table.

Issei then took the wooden box, the box had a logo on it that says "Volvo". Issei then opened it up, there were cigars in it with a golden Zippo match that had a 3D Chinese dragon on it. He then put a cigar on his mouth and lit it. After a few seconds of smoking, Issei took a bottle of wine and opened it up. He then chugged then wine slowly.

[[Sir, wouldn't it be bad if you go to school tomorrow with traces of alcohol in your body?]]

"Shut,the,fuck,up Jarvis." Issei said as he smoked the cigar. He then had a flashback of his past.

 _"Go my comrade! Go!"_

 _"NO-NO-NO-NO! Don't you leave without me!"_

 _..._

 _"My name is Asia Argento, it was a pleasure to meet you!."_

 _"Hnn, it's delicious Issei-san!."_

 _"T-thank you Ise-san, Even we just met, You're so nice to me. Remember to always visit me in the church alright, Ise-san?."_

Issei clenches his teeth and took another chug of the wine. After a few chugs, his face went red and he was now drunk as he daydreams about his new friend that he was unable to save. He was full of guilt as he failed to save his friend... again.

As the night flows, Issei drank and smoked until midnight. He then falls asleep on the couch, with his pale face and purple eye bags visible.

* * *

Issei was currently in school at the early of morning so there few students. He didn't manage to erase the traces of him drinking alcohol tho. He exited from his car, a Nissan Fairlady and walked to the old school building.

As he entered the building, he walked to the club room and he noticed presences in the there, He still had a lot of questions running thru his mind as he was a newly devil and the thing about supernaturals. Issei opened the door as he just stared down.

"Good Morning..." Issei said. His face was pale and he had purple eyebags.

"I-ise-san?" A cute voice said. Issei stared up and saw a blond girl that he just met and be friends yesterday, Asia who was wearing the school's uniform . Rias and the others were there too, with a smile on their faces. Issei just gazed the blonde figure. Then, he shook his head as he snapped back to reality.

"Ohh, sorry. I went drunk last night and i think it still effects me." Issei said as he walks to Rias. Asia froze for a second and the others were also a bit shocked as they realize Issei did drank alcohols and also smoked last night.

As Issei passes 'Asia', he was hugged tightly by her. He was shocked that it was not his illusion, but it was the real deal.

"Ise-san! This is me!, snap out of it!." Asia said and buried her head to Issei's roughly, only to knock something hard and her head bounce off soflty. Issei's mouth was gapped opened to see Asia, alive!. He then pinched his cheek really hard. After realizing that this wasn't a dream, he motioned his head to Rias.

"Ri-rias-senpai... this is not a joke right?." Issei asked.

"No, it is not Ise. She is real." Rias noted. Issei then grabbed Asia's shoulders and pushed her softly.

"See? I am real Ise-san!." Asia pouted. Issei's eyes were flooded with tears, not he was sad but he was happy, to see his friend alive.

"A-ASIA!." Issei said and hugs her tightly. Issei is crying and his head is buried on Asia's shoulder.

"There,there Ise-san. Don't cry, a man should not cry." Asia said as she pats Issei's back.

Issei wasn't alone after all. The O.R.C group were touched when they see the duo. Many emotions were crossing in the clubroom. Issei was happy that to see his friend is alive.

* * *

How's that! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I MAY WRITE CHAPTER 5 TONIGHT SO, BYE~.


	6. Behold!, Mobiru Sutsu Zeta!

**Imagine me talking while im sleepy and and i don't get any sleep for two days. You know when you're a hard-working and desperate student, i have learned, overcome, experienced, do and don't in this month.**

 **Plus, the worst part is my major exam is in eight days. So, i will tell you my experience during this whoooole three months...**

 **Redbull and Coffees are tools, not treats.**

 **Only see Saturdays and Sundays as extra sleeping time.**

 **i'm not ashamed anymore to have pimples and eye bags.**

 **i am not seen in public**

 **I LITERALLY bath at the school's dormitory bathroom**

 **I bought 300 bucks worth of revision and references books and i haven't bought my favorite manga...yet**

 **My only vacation is to a library**

 **When i try to communicate, i make a continuous and monotonous whine**

 **I combined lunch, dinner and breakfast into .meal**

 **My face turns pale every morning ... yes, people are calling me a doll.. Literally... a damn doll...**

 **Listening to Char's Counterattack OST so i won't fall asleep**

 **AND... Writing fanfiction is what i call gaming LOL**

 **Heeey this is me SoHard... Who had improved his trial test results last month by 40%. Studying had been really strict lately so i haven't update for awhile yet.**

 **Crimson Tears is on a short period hiatus so don't worry, i'll update it after the major exam.**

 **Plus, i will release a new High School DXD Fic, The Unrequited Love... It's a Saji X Harem. This happens rightly after Volume 17 where he almost died after shielding Sona and obtained Balance Break. The story will proceed to the Chrismas Project in chapter eighteen. So the harem is the Student Council girls except Bennia. I'm still considering her.**

 **Regarding the harem issue. I know this really well so let me explain:**

 **Current harem: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis, Kunou, Elmenhide, Serafall, Tiamat aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd Le Fay. What? the more the merrier right? Ohh and don't worry, the girls will have their time with Issei.**

 **You guys don't need to feel worry, I know well about harem pairings. I had been observing this harem pairings in eeeeeeevery anime fanfiction that the harem lacks of focusing. Yup thats right, When it says (X Harem), but it ended up only being one girl pairs with the man. So i will give you guys explanation on how i will do the harem pairings.**

 **First of all, i will focus each of them loving and dating Issei. Cuz everytime i see an Issei X Harem, i realized that the a girl, like Xenovia, was not focused properly. So there will be Issei and Koneko moments, Issen and Xenovia moments, Issei and Rias moments and so on and of course, Issei and his girl(s) moments.**

 **Second, i'll bash any pervs or random guy that tries to lay their hands on the girls like the Perverted Duo (i never liked them). Kiba and Gasper too, THEY WILL NEVER TOUCH ISSEI'S KONEKO ( I HOPE ALL OF YOU KIBA X KONEKO OR GASPER X KONEKO SUPPORTERS JUST GO DIE: just kidding don't hurt me minna). And Matsuda the freakin' lolicon will be beaten up by Issei in funny ways because of peeping Koneko. Well, a guy must protects their wives right? Issei knows this really well in this fanfiction.**

 **Third, I wil give no kinkies to the boys expect Issei. SO GTFO GASPER**

 **Fourth. Church Trio? Two Great Onee-samas? what the hell is this? Ok, I will throw away this things and close the gap between wives and wives relationship emmkay? So, you guys will see that even Xenovia and Akeno, Rias and Irina, Koneko and Xenovia will look like siblings.**

 **So, that is my explanation for the harem. I am well aware of these kind of things when it comes to pairings and harems. PLUUSS, i just read High School DxD EX and Issei and Elmenhide actually got married and had a child! Which totally surprises of course and i am thinking on adding Elmenhide into the harem and so let me count... one... two... five.. eight and... 14 girls WOOHOO~!.**

 **Well, after Double Zeta's appearance which i should not tell you guys when, i will skip to the MSG Unicorn Series and next to the Cosmic Era(MSG SEED, MSG SEED DESTINY) and Anno Domini(MSG 00) timeline. Where you guys will see the newer series of Mobile Suits such as the Vist Foundation's Unicorn Gundams, Orb Union's Mobile Suit Astray and more. And yes... Issei will have his Iron Legion.**

 **Ahh and... envision Issei's hair white and he had dark blue eyes. He also wears narrow lens glasses. It's ok if you don't want to and stay with his brown hair and brown eyes thingy.**

 **About the WaveRider Form... You guys remember how Tony Stark's armor folds in to pieces? Well, try envision the Zeta suit folds to the Waverider form. Simple as that :).**

 **Some looong author's note right? I don't even know if you guys are reading the shit that i mentioned. Well, it is shit of course...** **I will be honest now. I'm fourteen, YES YES i was a pussy to tell you guys my real age but i can be considered fifteen since i was born on 9th January. Ohh and DON'T HIT ME.**

 **(I own nothing... Absolutely nothing)**

* * *

Issei was currently driving to his home in the silver 2009 Nissan Fairlady. Well, he is stuck on a traffic jam in Kuoh's highway. There is a highway which separates Kuoh town with Kuoh city. Issei actually lives in Kuoh city's coast so it is a bit far like ten kilometers from his living place to Kuoh Academy.

He already had been explained by Rias regarding his position in the Evil Pieces system, what are Evil Pieces, the Great War, factions and devil jobs.

Plus, the reason why they didn't save him before. It was to avoid another war factions so Issei understood and accept that.

After all of the explanations, they asked about Issei's power core and his technologies. Well, it will be hard to explain it to normal people by just TELLING them, so he invites the group to his house tonight.

Issei is currently listening to a song ,Bad Day by Daniel Powter, ...with a person sitting next to him. The well known and newly reincarnated devil, Asia Argento.

* * *

 _"But Asia?, How are you alive?" Issei asked with teary eyes. Asia smiled and steps back, then, she reveals her wings, a pair of bat-like devil wings. Issei was shocked to see Asia was now a devil, like him._

 _"I reincarnated her. But don't get it wrong, it's not for my selfish desires, The Twilight Healing was quite the bonus." Rias said and pats Asia's head._

 _"Asia, as a former nun, are you upset that you are a devil now?." Issei asked. Asia shooks her head and hid her wings._

 _"No, i am grateful that i am Rias-onee sama's servant now. If this will make me close with Ise-san, then i want to.." Asia said with a blush._

 _"Thank goodness..." Issei said._

* * *

Issei remembered how Asia was alive. He was grateful for Rias that she reincarnated her not for her selfish desires. He then looks at Asia once more, why did she tagged along with Issei? Well...

* * *

 _"Asia, Ummm, why are you wearing this academy's uniform? I am not sure if you're schooling here or-..."_

 _"Yes, i am transferring here. Rias-onee sama told me that i can attend school. So, i dressed myself in this and i will start to go to school from now on." Asia said with a smile._

 _"Thats good, education is important after all." Issei smiled at Asia. Akeno then steps in with her usually smiley face._

 _"The only thing is, we haven't look for a living place for Asia to live in. So, we offered the room in this club room." Akeno said. Issei raised his eye brows. Asia? Living in a scary place in this club room? Huhh. He then remembered he had empty bedrooms._

 _"She can stay in my house, i got plenty of rooms in the mansion. Plus, i'm living alone there so there is no problem."_

 _"Good idea Ise. Asia, do you want live with him?." Rias asked as she gestured her head to Asia._

 _"Hnn!, if Ise-san says so-..."_

* * *

That is why Asia tagged along, Issei was happy that he could help his friend. The worst part when she and i mean Asia, introduced herself in class earlier...

* * *

 _"Hello, my name is Asia Argento, i came from the Vatican and i live at Issei Hyoudou's home. Lets get along together." Asia said and she made a small bow. The class started to murmur when Asia mentioned she lives with Issei._

 _'Oh boy...' Issei planted his head on the table. Matsuda who was sitting in front of Issei turns his back to talk to Issei._

 _"Oii Issei! Is this your first approach on having a harem! By taking th-AHEKKAHEKK!." Matsuda was cut off from complaining when a small crumpled paper enters his mouth and chokes him._

 _"Bite me" Issei said with a Terminator accent and fixed his glasses. His finger that flicks the crumpled paper was smoking._

* * *

Isse exhaled again, he is now recognized as the school's PlayBoy. At least he is not part of the Perverted Duo that everyone hates in school. Issei then gestures his head to Asia, she wears the Kuoh Academy's school uniform and she had the school backpack on her lap. Her luggage of clothes were blown up by Issei that night so Rias gave her a new one.

'So, a girl is gonna live with me huhh? Well, like chaos will happen if it is just a girl.' Issei thought.

* * *

"Wooooww Ise-san, Is this your home?." Asia asked as she and Issei walk through the futuristic and modern living room in Issei's house.

"Yup. Since you will live here, make it like your own home. Ahh and also, meet Jarvis-my personal butler." Issei said and point out to the top left of the circle living room which... is a surround speaker. T

he living room had a view of the night ocean which is captivating and had three white couches around a glass table. Also a Samsung curvy flat screen tv on the wall. **(the imagination is yours)**

"I... don't see him.." Asia said and tilts her head. It was then a male voice spoke out

[[Good Evening Miss, welcome.]] Jarvis said. Asia freaked out when a voice spoke out out of nowhere. Issei just giggled at Asia's reaction.

"Now now Asia, Jarvis is actually an artificial intelligence, It's not a ghost. I invented... 'him' since i open my own company. The whole house is wired to Jarvis."

"U-um, since it could talk, would it respond to me?." Asia asked and pointed her self.

[[Of course Miss Asia, i am invented for protocol managing, system managing and social purposes.]]

"That's amazing! So it's like a robot that doesn't moves right Ise-san?."

"Err.. half correct Asia... I think i should bring you to your room, ahh and if you got 'lost', just ask Jarvis. Aaand dinner's ready at the dining table." Issei said and lead Asia to her room while introducing to her the rooms and building.

The mansion had a few connected circular buildings. Each of the buildings had a large curvy ceiling windows that displayed the ocean view. There are six bedrooms, three baths and one large bath. The mansion had two floors and three basement floors. Although the mansion was located on top of a cliff, the cliff was high enough to make the basement possible. **(A/N:please refer to the picture of Tony's exterior mansion in Iron Man Wikia to get the better picture)**

At the right wing of the mansion, there were the bedrooms and baths. Also the main living room, game room, kitchen and gym. The garage are located under it. Outside of the living room, there was a large balcony and a large pool that showed the view of the ocean and ships.

At the left wing, Issei stored his armory of weapons and the research lab for his company. Also the larger circular room which had one way see through ceiling windows. The room building is on top of the cliff and are supported with solid steel polls. This room is none other than... the room where Issei kept his Mobile Suits and drones, hidden from the government itself.

* * *

The O.R.C group had arrived earlier, Issei and the group were walking through a corridor to the left wing which had ceiling windows that showed the ocean view.

"Were here..." Issei said as they stopped in front of a two solid iron sliding doors which is sealed. Issei then scan his eyes to unlock the doors by iris scanning.

"Umm, what room is this Ise?." Rias asked, wondering what is behind the door. Issei smiled and opened his mouth,

"Your answers. What you will see in this room is a secret from the world and government itself." Issei said and the door opened. As Issei walked in, the group followed and entered. The room was circular and had ceiling windows. There was also two couches next to the entrance.

"Jarvis, display the presentations please." Issei said and flickered his finger.

"Who's Jarvis? I don't see him..." Akeno asked.

[[Good Evening all of you. please take a seat as i will display the presentation slides.]] Jarvis said, making the Gremory group questioned as they wonder where the voice came from.

"Jarvis, Rias-Buchou. And reverse. Sorry for not introducing him earlier, Jarvis is an artificial intelligence that i wired him to this house. He is also the one that controls one of my drones that night." Issei said and the group took their seats. The girls sat together on a three-people couch while Kiba sat alone.

Then, the lights dim out and a blue 2D holographic display appeared from the small projector on the ceiling, displaying the information about Issei's power core. Curtains also began to close the ceiling windows and darkens the room Well, not for a devil.

"Ise, is that the thing on your chest that i saw before?..." Rias asked and as she watch the holographic panel. The panel showed the pictures and blue prints of the core. The title of presentation was... Project Arc.

"Before i turned in to a devil and having knowledge about the supernaturals, you guys sense energy coming from me right? Well, this maybe the cause..." Issei said and took of his shirt and threw it to Kiba, revealing the thing on his chest... Well, it was not only revealing Issei's power core but his pure muscles as well, making the girls blush.

"This.. is an Arc Reactor. This core inside my chest is made out of pure energy and it is the initial power source for the Mobile Suit that i wore. This also cause me to have superhuman strength without my notice when i since fused it with my muscles and nerves, giving me enhanced senses, reflexes, strength and agility." Issei continued.

"In an instant, I call myself, a Newtype... an evolution in myself, giving me some sort of sixth sense and more awareness."

"...how about the Mobile Suit? where is it?..." Koneko asked. Issei made a smile and flickered his finger. In the middle of the room, a circle floor folds and an armored humanoid figure slowly elevates up. It was Issei's Mobile Suit, the GM III. The GM III don't have it's rifle and sabers though. The group stood up and made their way to the Mobile Suit to look at it.

"This is the GM III. Specialized in close combat and stealth. This guy here is durable and could withstand a full impact of a speeding train. If im in this suit, i could carry full six tons car. And also, when i meant stealth, the suit can take pictures from the back surroundings and display it in front of the armor. However, i kept this a secret along with the Arc Reactor from the government." Issei finished.

"What's the Mobile Suit's purpose anyway Ise? I don't see you have any dangerous or supernatural encounters before i reincarnate you in to a devil.." Rias asked as she examine the Mobile Suit. The group also turned their heads to Issei. Issei's expression turned dark for a moment. After a couple of seconds, Issei sighed and opened his mouth.

"I will tell you guys when the time comes... It's just... i'm not ready yet to tell my full history. Even the government doesn't know about this." Issei said and he remembered his past again.

 _'Wait... how many terrorist i have killed... so many blood ...so many...'_

Issei's expression soften a bit. The group frowned and Rias spoke out.

"I understand. Take your time Ise." Rias said and she continued after looking at the group.

"Well, that is all what we need to know Ise. You sure are a rare person to have such technologies with you. " Rias said. Issei then claps his hands and spoke.

"SO, now that we're done here.., lets go to the kitchen and eat, dinner is already served~." Issei said and the group nods. The group exited the room and made their way to the right wing of the mansion.

The dinner was fantastic. Issei and the peerage went along very well despite Issei just joined them. They also celebrated Issei's and Asia's recruition with a party. Issei was happy to have friends such as Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Asia and Kiba. Though, he had a past that he could not forget and forgive himself for... and the Raynare incident... just made his trauma even worst.

* * *

It had been a few days now, Issei was assigned to do the devil jobs and got some contracts which made Rias proud. Issei and the gang gets along really quick and became close friends.

It was the Saturday afternoon and what that means? NO SCHOOL. Issei, Asia and Koneko went to the mall to hangout. Rias and the rest, Kiba and Akeno stayed at the club room, doing club activities.

Issei, Asia and Koneko were shopping in the mall after watching a movie, Train To Busan. The gang had been informed by Rias that they will hunt for Familiars tonight. Issei bought fashionable clothing from the male boutique and... mangas which he cannot forget!. He also treat the two shopping which the girls had a hard time rejecting the offer as Issei was generously forceful. Well, he sure is a shopaholic for a seventeen year old.

* * *

It was evening now for Kuoh city. We change the scene to Kuoh Academy. Issei and the girls got out from the 2016 Mustang Ford and head to the ORC Building and left their shopping bags in the car. Issei went to the toilet and the girls head out first.

After Issei exited the toilet, he went straight to the old school building. As he slowly walked throught the corridor of the old school building to the club room, he heard some quarrel between Rias and a man that he don't know.

He quietly sprinted to the door of the clubroom and opened the door a bit, peeking the club room unnoticed. In the club room was Rias and blonde man arguing on something while the rest stood at behind the couch, with anger written on their faces.

"For the last time Riser!, i won't marry you!."

"Come on Rias, was your family situation is still too serious that you cannot be selfish. And also, it is crucial for the pure-blooded devils remain. Lord Lucifer had decided that this marriage will be the future of the devil world!."

'Ahh, this silly forced marriage. What is this?, fanfiction?.' Issei thought.

"My brother made this decision because he was rushing!, For the last time!, I will not marry someone like you!." Rias finished. Riser then steps foward and grabbed her chin with his right hand.

"If you continue to refuse then Riser have no choice but to burn all this people in this room!." Riser said with fury and formed massive fire in his left hand, threatening the peerage.

Issei's eyes widen and he grabbed something under his jacket, five black throwing knives. On the blade of the knives were written _**[**_ _ **Hyoudou's**_ _ **Special Tactical].**_

Issei opened the door roughly, making a loud sound that suprised everyone in the group.

"Who was that?!, Rias, who is-!." Riser was cut off and let Rias go when his lower left sleeve was forcefully brought to a wall behind him by a knife, pinning him.

It was Issei who throw it. But he didn't stop, he continuously throw the knifes towards Riser. It didn't Riser though, it hit most of his shirt and jeans and stabbing the wall behind him. Riser was pinned on the wall with knives keeping in him place. The group watch Issei in shock at how Issei handles knives.

"I-ise!."

"You! how dare you attack Riser!" Riser said as he pull out all of the knives. He then continued.

"Rias!, who is this?!."

"This is my new servant that i reincarnated a week ago, Issei Hyoudou."

"Tell him that who Riser is! How dare him that he messed Riser's clothes!, the mighty Phenex! You need to teach him som-." Riser was interrupted when ANOTHER blade flew across him. This time, it cut off the left side of his hair. Rias was shocked while Riser was furious.

"Riser was it, your ass must be rrrreeeaaallyyy jealous that your mouth threw out more SHIT than it." Issei said humorously. Kiba covered his mouth, trying to not laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!, DO YOU KNOW WHO RISER IS?!."

"An asshole? don't get it wrong. I'm no proctologist but i do know an asshole when i see one." Issei said and he fixed his glasses.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!." Riser said and prepare to fight. Issei got on all fours until a flash of a blue magic circle appeared.

"That's enough. Riser." A woman in a maid outfit appeared out of it. She had a long grey hair tied in braid. She also had blue eyes. Issei was shock to see the woman, its like he knew her. The maid also widen her eyes as she saw Issei.

"G-grace? You're a devil?." Issei asked with a "i can't believe it" tone.

"H-hyoudou-san?, what are you doing here? you're a devil as well now?" The maid also became shock.

"Ise, you know her?." Rias steps in and Issei just sighed.

"Yes, she is a the head clerk of the company that i used to work before. Gracelyn Sophia..." Issei said with his eyes twitching. Gracelyn made a sigh and walk to Issei and Rias.

"I guess it's no use of hiding now. Good to meet you again, Hyoudou-san. To be told the truth, I am a Devil. My real name is Grayfia Lucifuge." Grayfia said. Issei jaw dropped while Rias was shocked. Riser was twitching his eye madly as he was left behind.

"AHEM, you forgotten Riser, Hyoudou..." Riser said with an anger tone. Grayfia then cleared her throat and spoke.

"Rias, Riser. Lord Lucifer had known that this will happen. So, i came here by his orders. If Lady Rias still argues, then he have given the last resort."

"Of course Onii-sama did."Rias said annoyingly.

"If Lady Rias still refuses to marry Riser, both sides need to settle this with a fight." Issei then steps in.

"Then I will, if I can kick this poorly rich- mommy's boy."Issei said.

"Why you..." Riser groaned.

"Ise, you need to stop this."

"Stop what? I know you don't want to marry this guy here, so i'm going to help you as a friend. If this is the way to set you free, then i will STUCK my dick inside this problem." Issei said without hesitation or a hint of fear. The group were all shock when Issei declared it. even Koneko said "...lecherous but kinda brave...". Issei then continued.

"So Riser, shall we?, one on one?.." Issei said and while he put one of his hands on his hips and fixed his glasses.

"Ooo yes! Riser can't wait to! Riser will break your glasses and make you cry so much!." Riser smirked.

"Ise! are you mad?! you will die if you do so!." However, Rias was ignored once again.

"You are quite brave boy! Then Riser will burn you to dust, be prepared!." Riser said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Then it is decided. Hyoudou-san, Riser, you will fight in shortly one hour. I will head to the Underworld to report to Lord Lucifer. Good luck, Hyoudou-san." Grayfia said and transported by a magic circle.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You will have no chance against me! Meet you in the battlefield boy! Accidents happen!." Riser said and he disappeared by a magic circle. The tense situation in the room was now gone.

"Tchh, i have met pricks like him before and he is the WWORST." Issei said and brushed his hair and fixed his glasses.

"I-ise, are you sure that you want to fight him alone? Riser is the descendant of the Immortal Bird, Phenex. It will be hard to beat him!, he has a regeneration ability like no others! How are you suppose to fight him?! HOW?." Rias asked worrily. Issei's head was staring down with a smirk on his face. He then look up to face Rias.

"Simple.., like a man." Issei said. Rias blushed slightly and thought

'Why... why my heart is beating fast? Why is he willing to fight for me? No one has ever step in bravely like that.'

"Buchou, sexual harrasment from his is bad. For now, you can go and give your purity to someone that you love. Plus, we don't want our President leave us so soon right guys?." Issei asked to the group behind Rias.

"Ufufu, Yes. It will be bad if Rias leaves us like that."

"...Yeah. We will miss Rias-buchou if she leaves."

"That's right!, don't leave us like that Rias-oneesama!."

"Haii, Rias-buchou is our familiy after all."

"You guys..." Rias said with a tear in her eyes. Issei made a smile and asks.

"Buchou, do you have a summoning magic circle?." Issei asked. Rias then nods.

"Yes, I do have plenty of them, why do you ask?."

"Well.. it's..." Issei said and whispered to Rias. As Issei finished the whispering, Rias became shock and her eyes widen.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes.. I am..." Issei said with confidence.

* * *

It was ten minutes before the battle. The group were sitting in the clubroom, waiting for Issei to get changed. Issei told them that he needs a special clothe to wear the Mobile Suit, It was quite confusing to them because they wanted to know Issei's past... But, they'll have to wait. Then, the club room door opens and Issei came in.

"Oh Ise, are you done?." Rias asked when she saw Issei, wearing a white suit with black stripes that looks like a racer's suit. He also had gloves and black boots. he still had his glasses on though and the chest part of the suit reveals Issei's Arc Reactor.

"Yup, so when will the battle starts?"

"In a few minutes, Grayfia will be here soon."

"Okay, but did you got the paper?." Issei asked. Rias nods and walked to her desk and handed Issei a summoning paper. Issei then slit the paper under his suit.

"Please... be careful Ise-san." Asia said worrily. Asia and Akeno were sitting on a couch while Kiba sat across them.

"Yes I will..everyone, don't worry. I will make that yakitori baka pay for threatening you guys." Issei said as he brought towards his left fist towards Asia. It was then a blue magic circle appeared.

'Its time...' Issei thought as he narrow his eyes.

* * *

In another dimension, Riser Phenex was standing on the battlefield. The battlefield was the Roman ruins, the weather was clear and it was sun set. He was waiting for his opponent to arrive. Then, a magic circle appeared across him. It was Issei in his white suit, looking like he is ready for battle while Riser still wears his maroon blazer with the white undershirt.

"So Riser, shall I give you a hair cut? I think girls would really like it." Issei said as he smirked.

"Joke all you want Hyoudou! You don't need to save it for your funeral!." Said Riser as he spread his firey wings.

"Ooh scary... I was gonna give you a nasty look but I see you already have one."

"WHY YOU!." Riser said as a tendon appeared on his temple. It was then a screen appeared at the sky.

[[Welcome combatants. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. This fight today will be watch by the Great Devil Kings. Maou Lucifer, Maou Leviathan, Maou Asmodeus and Maou Beelzebub so please be on your best behaviour and have respect for each other. The fight will start in ten seconds.]] The screen then changes to a countdown.

"Ahh damn it! They should have said T-minus ten!." Issei quickly took the summoning paper from his jacket.

"Summoning paper? What are you going to do with it?." Riser said with excitement in his tone.

"Shut up yakitori baka, watch." Issei said as he knelt. Placing the summoning paper under him. It was then, a yellow magic circle with the symbol of EFSF appeared, dyeing the skies with bright yellow color

* * *

In another room, four people were watching the battle. They were standing and watching the battle arena from the skies.

"What do you think is he going to do? Sirzechs..." A man with green hair and golden robe asked.

"I don't know but I could sense something powerful coming from it..." A man by the name of Sirzechs said. He had a long crimson hair and a crimson robe.

"Sirzechs-kun, Is it... really him?." A lady with black hair tied in twin-tails asked. she is none other than Serafall Leviathan.

"Yes, it is him...it really is.. Grayfia told me awhile ago.." Sirzechs said with a smile. Serafall then made a bright smile with happiness.

"Waaa! I can't believe it! It really is my Ise-kun! I can't wait to meet him after this!~." Serafall said cheerily.

"Since when he is yours anyway..." Sirzechs sweatdropped.

"Look..." the man with green hair said refering to Issei. The two then turn their heads to the battle as they watch Issei summoning something.

* * *

In a conference room at the Gremory castle, the group and the Student Council members who are also devils were watching the match by a large screen on the desk. They were all worried and wishing that Issei will be alright.

"Rias, this new servant of yours, Issei Hyoudou right?." Sona asked.

"Yes, i tried to stop him but he is just to stubborn." Rias said with a worried tone.

"I am curious though about your servant, what is that thing on his chest?...".Asked Sona with curiosity. Rias then sighed and opened her mouth.

"It's an Arc Reactor, that is the aura that we sensed from him all along. Though, he can't tell us why he invented it. but, gaining high attributes from the core, he called himself... A Newtype."

"I see..." Sona said and fixed her glasses. It was then, all of the people in the room watch as Issei knelt in the middle of the magic circle.

* * *

Back to the battlefield, The countdown began. Issei was kneeling in the middle of the yellow magic circle that had the EFSF's logo on it.

7...

Issei then stood up. Beginning from his feet, he was being envelop by a blue aura, slowly as the timer counts. It also emitted a powerful aura, making Riser alot more cautious.

6...

"Uhh!, what the hell is this!. Balance-Break?!" Riser's said as he covered his eyes with his arms, keeping the blinding yellow magic circle away from his eyes.

5...

The blue aura slowly envelops Issei from the bottom, his lower body was completely covered in the blue aura.

4...

"You threatened my friends and forced Buchou to marry you yakitori-baka... You shall pay for it..." Issei said as he fixed his glasses with his middle finger.

3...

Issei's upper body was now covered in blue aura, but there are also some parts that had red and yellow aura.

"You shall be the first victim to taste my power, Riser Phenex!"

2...

Issei's body was fully covered in the aura. Suddenly, he flew up like a super-sonic jet, hovering above the ground. With a modified voice, Issei spoke out.

1...

 **[[[MOBIRU SUTSU ZERO ZERO ROKU-MOBIRU SUTSU ZETA!]]]** Issei shouted. The aura vanished, revealing Issei clad in a blue-red robotic armor. It had folded black jet wings with a BOWA Beam Rifle between it. The helm, It had a yellow V-sign on the forehead. **(A/N: Refer to MSZ-006 Zeta).**

Riser, the ORC group and the four Maous had their eyes went wide when they saw Issei, clad in his armor. Under the helm, Issei smirked as he watch Riser who was nervous.

0...

[The Battle Begins] Grayfia announced.

Riser was the one to attack first, He threw two large fire balls to Issei who was hovering in the air. As the fire balls approaches Issei, he backhanded it like it was nothing.

Shocked, Riser spread his firey wings and sprung to Issei. Issei jets towards Riser without fear and he prepared his fist. As their fists collides, It made a deafening blow. But they didn't stop there. As They both send kicks and punches that collides and blocks, it made a loud blow that even blew Riser's hair.. Issei's armor didn't even show signs of cracking which made Riser even nervous.

"What the hell?! What kind of armor is this?!." Riser said as he delivers an axe kick to Issei's head but only to be grabbed by Issei's hand.

 **[[[Gundarium alloy, a type of metallic material that I created ago, Now, be gone!.]]]** Issei then grabbed Riser's left leg with both of his hands and spins before sending Riser to the ground, creating a large crater. Riser stood up from the crater and coughed blood as he heals himself.

 **[[[You're opened!]]]** From the air, Issei sended a heavy blow to Riser's head using both of his fist. Riser's face was planted in the concrete. Then, from his back, firey wings appeared and Issei quickly steps away backwards using his thrusters.

 **[[[OOOOHHH HOT HOT HOT HOT]]]** Riser's firey wings grew even larger and hotter, forcing Issei to step back from Riser.

Riser then stood up, though, his face was completely ruin and he looks UGLY.

 **[[[Told ya you already had the nasty look]]]** Issei said jokingly. Riser's face quickly healed and there were tendons on his forehead.

"YOU JUST MADE RISER... MORE FURIIOOOUUUSSSS!." Riser said as he unleashed flames around him, creating what it looks like a bird. His shirt was burn off, leaving his upper body naked.

"I WILL INCINERATE YOU WITH THE FLAMES OF THE MIGHTY PHENEX! I WILL CRUSH YOU AND I WILL BURN YOU TO DUST!. THE ASHES ARE CALLING YOUR NAME HYOUDOU!"

 **[[[Ok]]]** Issei said with Saitama's poker face.

"GAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Then Riser sprung towards, Issei got on all fours and they collided. As they collided, Issei and Riser flew upwards like a jet, zig-zagging above the ground while delivering punches. Issei then push of Riser with both of his legs from him, they were now across each other while hovering. Issei's still shows no sign of damage while Riser panting heavily.

 **[[[Look yakitori-baka, if you don't what to get more shame, I suggest you to surrender now.]]]**

"Never!..." Riser shouted as he hurled a fire ball towards Issei. But once again, Issei backhanded it like it was nothing to him.

"It can't be..GRRR. JUST DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!." Riser shouted as he continued to throw MORE fireballs at Issei like a machine gun. Issei jets with sonic speed towards Riser as he dodged every fireballs coming at him. Issei was now face to face with Riser, Riser who was completely off guard. Then, Issei grabbed his face with both of his hands.

 **[[[Say cheese!]]] .** Then, the eyes of the helm flashed and blinds Riser. Riser was screaming because of the intense flash that gave him headaches. A few seconds later, his eyes recovered and he healed himself again.

"Stop messing around Hyoudou! Lets end this now?." Issei was nowhere to be found. Riser who was hovering above the ground and looked at his surroundings to find Issei. Getting the clue, he destroyed the large boulders and pillars with his fireballs to find where Issei is.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Riser said as he destroys the last boulder. Then, he heard a sound of jet coming towards him.

He then turned his head to the sun set, suddenly, out of nowhere a jet like sillhuotte flies with super sonic speed and flies through Riser, slashing his arm from his shoulder with the jet's sharp wings.

"GAAAHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Riser said as he quickly made a new arm with his regeneration abilities. He then turned his head where the jet flew off, it was circling Riser like a predator. Issei was in the Mobile Suit's Waverider form. Then, Issei made a turn and headed towards Riser

Riser who was completely unknown of Issei's capability, was sliced again after Issei flew through his body and slash it with his wings. This time, it sliced of his chest and made a wide wound.

Issei then turned back and sped towards Riser. Then, Riser was unable to capture Issei on time and ended up being slashed by the sharp wings. He groaned in anger as he threw a spear of fire towards Issei but he missed. Issei then made a u-turn and headed towards Riser, again.

 **[[[Sonikku Boom!]]]** This time, the jet flew faster with incredible speed, leaving an after image of it. Then, the sharp edge of the wings sliced off Riser's hair, making him PISSED.

 _By pronning in mid air after commanding the suit to change it's form, the suit's limbs folds and quickly forms from a humanoid robot, to a jet. Turning in to the Waverider form, Issei focuses on super-sonic speed however it uses more energy_

* * *

Back in the Gremory castle, the group plus the Student Council members were awed by Issei's combat capabilities, not just the suit is powerful but he can transform in to a mini sonic jet!

"Woaahh, what monster you had reincarnated Rias..." Sona asked as she watch Issei flying through Riser, slashing him with the wings.

* * *

"You! How many tricks do you have to disgust me? Hyoudou!." Riser said as he hurls a large fire ball with both of his hands.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

 **[[[You underestimated me yakitori-baka, that's what made you fail in the first place.]]]** Issei said. As he dodged the fireball, Issei flies towards Riser with the Beam Rifle under the jet aiming at Riser and gaining energy which emits blue aura from it.

PWING

"GAHAAA!" Riser's stomach was hit by a long blue beam by the beam rifle, making a hole in it and starts to regenarate. Riser was staring down at his regenarating wound as he spoke.

"No matter how many times you wound me, It will keep on regenarating Hyou-!" Riser was cut off when Issei sends Riser slamming to the ground in his Waverider form. Issei's Waverider form folds back in to the original form with the BOWA Beam Rifle in his hands.

As Riser gains all of his strength to stand up, he coughed up blood as he regenarates from the wound. He doesn't have alot energy more to fight but he still can. It was then, he heard a sound of a... shotgun being pumped?. Then he look above, Issei was aiming his beam rifle at Riser as the rifle charges up alot of energy in it.

"No! Stop! Don't you see this marriage is crucial for the future of devils?! You should stay out of this affair!." Riser shouted with fear. The face part of the Mobile Suit opens, revealing Issei's face.

"Blah Blah Blah! What marriage?! You will just turn her in to your sex slave and make her suffer! And I will not let it happen in this life!." Said Issei and he closed the face part.

 **[[[Take this Riser! Strium Ray!]]]** From the rifle, a large energy of blue beam strikes Riser who wasn't able to evade quickly. Riser was sent flying by the explosion of the beam and hit the pillar of the ruins. He was now half-conscious and had no energy left.

Issei then landed and walk towards Riser while he aims his beam rifle, just as a precaution. As Issei slowly approaches Riser, he charged up the beam rifle once again. Then, from the skies, a girl with blonde hair that had drills at both sides of her hair appeared in front of him.

"N-no stop! He is already beaten! Don't hurt him!." The girl said as she spread her arms. The helm of the Mobile Suit then folds, turning into a collar and reveals his handsome face that would attract any girls. Issei then knelt down to face the girl after he put the beam rifle on his back between the wings.

"If you have any complaints, just come at me." Issei said with a serious voice.

"I am always willing to take you on." The girl had a pink hues on her face as she met face to face with Issei.

[This battle is over. Issei Hyoudou wins.] Grayfia announced. Then, the dimension started to shake and collapse. The high pillar above them were about to hit the blonde girl when Issei, with his sixth sense and strength stopped it from hitting Riser and the girl. He then threw the stone afterwards. Then, the ground beneath them collapsed and they began to fall. The girl had grabbed Riser and took him to the ground. Issei however kept on falling, Below was the Gremory castle and he noticed that he was at another world.

"Ohhh boy, this is going to be a mess." Issei said as he kept falling with a standing position and crossing his arms, though he already put on the helm. He was unable to transform into his Waverider mode as he used up all of his energy when he casted Strium Ray. He noticed though that there were his friends, on the Gremory lands. Issei was falling towards outside the Gremory estate though where their friends are. As he approached the ground...

BOOOMMM

Issei collided with the ground and made a huge crater. Damn, he was still standing with his arms crossed like nothing happened, he looks like a bomb that failed to explode. His friends and the Student Council Members rushed to where Issei fell. Rias was the one who dashed first in to the crater and repeatly knocks the armor to wake up Issei. The ORC group also had walked in to the crater.

"Ise! Are you alright?! Talk to me!"Said Rias worrily. Then, she startled and stepped back when the front part of the Mobile Suit folds open. Then, Issei fall onto the ground with his eyes spiralling craaaazy. Then, he spoke up, talking crazy things.

"...J-jarvis... don't you e-ever... to turn your...v-voice ... into a..c-cute one ... e-ever..agaaahhhhaiiinnnn." With that, Issei fainted. The whole group just giggled because of Issei's nonsense.

* * *

The next morning, it was 7 o'clock. Issei was asleep in the underworld's infirmary after the tiring fight and also the parachute-less free fall. There was somebody by his side, watching him since last night. Issei is still in his white suit though. Then, with his blaring loud voice, he sat up and woke from his nightmare. A stupid one...

"DO NOT PLAY EROGE ON A HIGH VOLUME WITHOUT A HEADPHONE!- Oh it's you." Issei said as he noticed Rias by his side, with tears in her eyes.

"Ise!." Rias said as she embraced Issei and kissed him. On the lips. Issei was completely shocked and could not react as she was eagerly kissing him. After five seconds of good kissing, Rias departs and kept on hugging him.

"Th-th-that w-w-w-was y-y-you-..."

"Yes, it was my first kiss. Which girls in Japan treasure very much right?."

"A-a-are you sure y-y-you are giving it to me?."

"I am your master right?~ after all, thank you so much Ise..." Rias said she kept on crying. Issei was still processing on WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

Issei had defeated Riser Phenex who was said The Immortal Bird. Soon enough, the Underwold and the Universe itself will know

As the Iron Pawn.

* * *

 **Don't wanna blow this up but the next chapter will be the Familiar hunting and next to Xenovia's and Irina's arrival yeeeaaaayy.**

 **So, this will be the last chapter before the exam. After the major exam, I will write again and release a new story. Wish me luck so I can pass the exam! I hope the luck that you guys give me will make me pass in the exam soo... Bye :D.**


	7. Future Stories: Please Read

Did you guys expected a new chapter? Nahhh, I'm here just to tell you guys about what I have in mind about future fanfics AND I hope you guys will love it~.

* * *

Unrequited Love

Summary: Saji, who had been in deep thoughts, whether to let go his crush or no, finds it very disturbing ever since he almost died protecting her.. Sona Sitri who is his crush and master. Soon he will find out, the girls in his team had developed feelings to him including Sona herself. How is he gonna respond to their sincere and romantic feelings? Find out!.

Saji X Harem.

Harem: Sona, Momo, Ruruko, Yura, Reya, Meguri, Bennia (Maybe), Loup Garou(Just kidding, he ain't swing that way)

Takes place after volume 17.

Rated M of course for limes. Still considering lemon.

* * *

Pillowtalk

Summary: **(Series of lemons, reflection of feelings and deep confessions between Issei and his girls.).** Takes place between volume 14 and 18. Attempting to close the gap between relationship, Issei and his girls takes an adultly step. It's all about being bed all day for them!~. It's time for the females to payback Issei's sacrifice with something more than a thanks! :DDD.

Issei X Harem. (Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Ravel.)

Rated M for lemons and limes. Mostly the lemons..., three, four and fivesomes... and positions. You know... those romantic positions... The Horny Mantis, Sidewinder, Lap Dance... Uhh umm, sixty nine and eeerrrhhh... DAFUQ!, WHY AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS LOL DON'T JUDGE ME

 **A/N: So, Pillowtalk, this just came out when I listen to the song Pillowtalk while reading a lemon fic so yeaa. I will also insert many romantic parts and during on... the bed. Don't worry, I got 90% up for sex education so yeaa :DDD**

 **I guarantee that you guys will be satisfied with this! Not just lemons but deep confessions and feelings and rewinding back their past moments! Like how Issei helped them with their dilemmas and how Issei gave them new life, hell yeah! :DDD. So turn on the song Pillowtalk while reading the fic will ya? :DD.**

* * *

So, that is ALL!. That means I have four fanfics that I need to update, since I am FREE after the exam, it won't be a problem for me :DDD and I will update chapters in sequences. I have alot of free time as a teenager so sitting in front of the laptop is something that anybody in my place doesn't give a damn :DDD.

I haven't search for a beta reader yet but I will after the major exam next week. If some of you guys will sincerely be my beta reader and would love to help me correct my grammar, I would be grateful of it :DDD.

That is it for now! Please review if you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions. Criticism is allowed too!. And flames, belongs to hell :DD


End file.
